Escaping from Slavery - Naruto Self Insert (SI)
by GodSpeed28
Summary: Guy dies, given a second chance of life only to be told that after 35yrs of living, he will be turned into one of many slaves of Gods. Read as he finds ways to escape his seemingly inevitable fate by swearing, fucking, doing other shit that guys do and of course gaining power to not only survive but thrive in the new hell he found himself. Self Insert, SI-OC.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: All the characters and places belong to Kishimoto… except for the ones that don't.**

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning **

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

That son of a bitch of a brother shot me! Me, his flesh and blood! Why?! Why?! I was always a good little brother to him. I did all the shit like teasing him, pranking him, getting him trouble with our parents when I caused the problems.

…..Okay maybe I was a little assholish BUT that's not a justification to murder someone, much less his BROTHER!

THINK! THINK! WHY?! There has got to be an explanation for him to have shot me.

WHAT?! What did I do?

* * *

_**(FLASHBACK: Just before being shot)**_

"Y-You bastard, you killed my wife! D-Die!Die!Die!"

_*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*_

_**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**_

* * *

…..Huh….. But that's still not a good reason to have killed me! That bitch was cheating on him! He didn't even let me explain myself!

But where the hell am I? This isn't a hospital room, they have white sealing, dull surrounding and shit like that. All I can see is **BLACK**.

I can't even move and I don't hear or see anything. There is no feeling or feedback from skin whatsoever. What the fuck is this place?

Wait a sec….. I have heard this kind of situation before.

…..GOT IT! This kind of thing happens in self-insert fanfiction where MC gets ROBed.

…..I am dead, aren't I?

…..

…..

MotherFuckingWhoreSuckingCuntGivingSonOfABitch! Who is the galactic cock monarch who put me here? I swear t-

* * *

_**(After 5 minutes of swearing and eventually calming down)**_

Okay. Okay. I am calm. I am calm.

Breathe.

Breathe.

…..I can't breathe.

Great! Just fucking great!

Wait….. Can I even speak?

How do I even find that out?

Right, l-lets just try to scream till my voice becomes horseshit. If it does then congratulations to me, I can speak if not then FUCK ME! cause I am talking inside my head. Okay…..

3

2

1

HEELLLOOOOOOOOOO! HEELLLOOOOOOOOOO! HEELLLOOOOO-

* * *

_**(Indefinite time after shouting)**_

So, the good news is that the experiment worked but the bad news is that it turns out I, in fact, can't breathe or speak and I am pretty sure I don't have any organs or body whatsoever.

GREAT! Just great! Can this get any worse?

* * *

_**(Indefinite time later)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**(Indefinite time later)**_

_*Bzzt*Bzzt*Bzzt*Bzzt*_

'WTF' was the first thought that showed up in my mind when I heard the buzzing sound (How am I even hearing this without any ears? Or was there something wrong with my experiment? …..Thought for later), then I saw (Again I don't think I have any eyes so how the fuck am I seeing this?). It sounded like those old televisions that didn't receive any signals.

Looking around I found the source of the noise. It was a red notification box…..

W-Wait is that how I get my Gamer Powers? That is what happens in fanfictions, right?...

…..

…..

Right…. Moving ON! What kind of Gamer Powers will I get?! Hehehe, just the thought about them makes me giddy inside.

* * *

**Puny Mortal, by The Decree of Elder Eldritch Gods, those who have resisted the Plane Of Death for 7 Zxtw (A time measurement for the Elder Eldritch Gods) without succumbing to madness, total memory wipe out or total annihilation of the existence of soul will be given 35 years of new life in another Universe that is not your own. After this term is up, one of the Gods will come personally to reap your insignificant existence. After the collection, you shall become the slave of one of the Gods for the entirety of your miserable excuse of existence and serve those who are above you. The term limit can, however, be reset if you can leave the current Universe and go to another Universe on the condition that the Universe which you are fleeing to must have the equivalent or higher 'Average Power Level' than the one you are leaving.**

**The time limit resetting benefit is placed so that you may hold HOPE for longer life, but don't bother because it will be torn down one way or another. There aren't many Universes which have people or technology for dimensional travel and those that do have them, you will have a very small chance of being born there. And even if you have been born in these Universes, the chances of you succeeding in UNIVERSAL JUMP is almost nil.**

**Yes! Struggle and entertain us for that is the only value your pathetic existence will amount to.**

**Don't for a moment think that you are special in any way possible for being bestowed this opportunity. You are an insect compared to the Eldritch beings and even a special insect is always that, an insect.**

**There have been many insects before you and many shall follow after you.**

**You will live only for our entertainment. Your coming life will be our show for entertainment.**

**A struggle-free and powerless life will be boring. So thus by activating Clause 17 of Article 12, Section A, Sub-section D which states that- "Lives of puny mortals is 'show' that is only allowed to exist for our entertainment and what is life without struggles and some power. So, some manner of ability will be granted to our upcoming slaves to have them entertain us." of The Decree. You will be bestowed with a unique ability that may or may not be useful in the Universe you will be going to along with the 'Guidance System' (which will help to manage and keep track of your granted ability).**

**There are 6 Rank of abilities-**

**Basic - If you received this, then you are unquestionably fucked up side-ways no matter where you end up.**

**Common - If you received this, then chances of your survival is the same as you of bending backwards and sucking your tiny dick.**

**Uncommon - If you received this, then congratulations because your chances of survival being the same as winning Mega Million Lottery i.e, 1 in 302million.**

**Rare - If you received this, then you have a decent chance of survival.**

**Epic - Congratulations your chances for survival are looking better than ever.**

**Legendary - You will be the fuck-master of galactic destruction and no one will ever be able to fuck with you (not literally, only figuratively. We don't care what you do in bed).**

**Click the PROCEED button to get your ability.**

**[PROCEED]**

* * *

.

.

.

WHAT. THE. HELL?! SLAVE?! ONLY 35 years?! INSECT?! What is this shit? I didn't sign up for this SHIT! Give. Me. My. Gamer. Powers and send me to High School DxD so I can have my harem. What is this? This didn't happen in any fanfictions that I have read! And is this thing trolling me! What the fuck?! My life is on the line and this thing is trolling me. Who the hell designed this program?

And damn, these gods are ruthless. Not even letting me keep the illusion that I will be alright in the future.

…..What do I do now? Proceed and live my life constantly in fear of death and God knows which Universe I will end up. And what's up with the condition on resetting the term limit. Leave some loopholes, assholes.

Where will I even end up in? I mean, I know about some popular anime shows and some games but not all of them. And I'm guessing that it will not give me any choices.

And then there the choice of just staying here with this fucking red box in front of my face!

…..

Eh, fuck it….. let's do this shit and get this over with, even if I end up somewhere where they don't have dimensional travel method at least I can live my life to fullest till my term as slave starts.

Just thinking about slavery is giving me chills and I. Don't. Like. It. One. Bit.

…..Let's just get this over with.

I swear I will at least get laid with 200 different women before I die! ALL HAIL BARNEY STINSON!

Wait…... will I be even born as a man?

...Meh, will have to do with Yuri love if I will be reborn as a woman. I mean it's hot in porn….

And because I'm not gonna get fucked up by a man. NO SIR!

Let's get over this already.

* * *

**{[PROCEED]}**

**{Selecting ability at random…}**

…**..**

…**..**

**{Ability Selected}**

**BIOLOGICAL IMITATION**

**Level****: MAX**

**Rank****: Rare**

**Potential****: A+ Class**

**Description****: Can duplicate biological imprint of different sets of power of another person in you if you can touch said person once.**

**Takes 2-14 days for assimilation of powers in you.**

**Doesn't emulate the subject's experience with said power.**

**To make master level use for imitated power, training time for said power will be 21 times of the original user. Usage of said power will be required at least once per 35 days or said power will be lost forever (Special means can be applied to bypass the second condition).**

**Consequence****: While using the imitated ability, hair colour changes from real hair colour to white, the sclera(white part) of eye changes to black, iris(black part) of eye changes to red and there will be some red veins visible in the black sclera and some red veins even extending outside of eyes and onto the skin near the eyes.**

**[A/N: Just imagine the changes of eyes that appears in Ghouls in Tokyo Ghouls or just look at the cover image of the story.]**

**During the assimilation process, the user will be unable to do anything and will experience the pain of some measure that will be directly proportional to the Rank and Class of ability. User will also need to stay conscious during the assimilation process otherwise the process will fail.**

**The time for assimilation will also be directly proportional to Ranks and Class of said ability.**

* * *

…..

Huh, not bad. I make do with this.

But why does it have to make me turn into EMO EDGE LORD?! Every time I use my powers, everyone will know when I am using them. Note to self, buy glasses and bandana to hide the aesthetic change if possible.

Or let's just say bye-bye to subtlety.

And then there is that thing about pain and being and temporary paralysis thing….

Fuck it. This is the problem for the future me.

Now I just have to make it someplace which will have some form of biological powers…..

But there is at least a bright side!

Almost every Universe of anime and comics I know have those.

HAHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!

I've hit a MILLION DOLLAR JACKPOT!

But if I end up somewhere that doesn't have them, then I'm fucked.

…..I do wonder though….. If this ability is the "Rare" Rank, what will Epic or Legendary be?...

God, just thinking about it is making me feel jealous!

It's okay, calm down, calm down, no need to be greedy. Let's see what we can do with this first!

Shit….. Will I be able to even handle the pain…... Thoughts for Later.

* * *

**Click [PROCEED] button to start the process for Universe and Universe selection.**

**[PROCEED]**

…**..**

…**..**

**{[PROCEED]}**

**{Selecting Universe at random…..}**

…**..**

…**..**

**{Universe selected}**

**NARUTO ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Click [PROCEED] Button to start your new life.**

**[PROCEED]**

* * *

Shit.

I had hoped they would send me to canon universe, but I guess I'm not that lucky.

Wait…... Doesn't Kaguya have the ability for dimensional teleportation? I guess I have some luck left. If she is still in the AU.

But she is the Final Boss! Sasuke and Naruto combined with the power of 6 path sage(or whatever his name was) were barely able to defeat her.

That means I have to stronger them combined, and only then will I have a teeny-tiny chance of even defeating her. I will not have 14 days to have her power assimilated in me and even if I can assimilate it, then I will have to train them too.

No…..I will have to defeat her myself without her power or with Naruto's and Sasuke's help…

Assuming of course if they are still in this BULLSHIT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

And I will need to have Kaguya revived and since this will an AU. So I might have to help the Akatsuki if they exist…

If not then I will have to form a new Akatsuki….

Great! Just Great! God, what has my life become?

…..At least there is one good thing about this, THIS UNIVERSE'S POWERS ARE MOSTLY BIOLOGICALLY RELATED!

HAHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! HAHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! HAHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!...

* * *

_**(Approximately 5 minutes after cackling like a maniac)**_

Wait a sec….Will I even be in the same timeline as Naruto?

…..Let's just get this over with.

* * *

**{[PROCEED]}**

**{Starting your new life in.. 3….2….1….0}**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**A/N: Please review, follow and favourite this fanfiction if you liked.**

**Critical reviews will be helpful and review what you liked about the story thus far.**

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.**


	2. Fuck Hokage and his Village

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Kishimoto….. except the ones that don't.**

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 2- Fuck Hokage and his Village**

**{Starting your new life in.. 3….2….1….0}**

The first thing that I noticed right after the countdown was over was that I could feel again!

Then came the movements of limbs.

Ohhhh! you sweet-sweet hands and legs, I missed you soooooo much!

It was then the nightmare started, a savage roar thundered around me. I had no idea where it came from but it was right after the roar that a sensation of **pure** **menace** weighed upon me. I could do nothing as the world seemed to have stopped.

_**I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIE!**_

And then there was an abrupt feeling of freefalling, this shook me free from my condition and I took a moment to calm myself down.

HOLY SHIT! What the fuck was that?! Was that what they call the killing intent? I don't want to be anywhere near the creature that is causing this and yes I said a creature because any being that can give rise to that feeling is most certainly not human….and chances are, it will most certainly be a monster assuming my luck has run out.

And then the Universe decided to fuck me over because of course, it did. How, you ask? Well, it's pretty simple actually because now that I have my eyes and ears, I can watch and listen to the world around me. So I, like a perfectly normal human being, I decided to survey my surrounding to find where the fuck am I? What welcomed me made my blood freeze cold because **The Nine-Tails Fox** is sneering at me just a couple of metres away.

I think I just got teleported in front of the Nine-Tails Fox…..

**THE Fucking NINE-TAILS FOX!**

WHAT THE HELL?! What the hell am I doing here?! I was not here before. I would have felt him, the presence of this thing is impossible to ignore. I looked around to find some answers and ohhhh boy because answers I get. Minato Namikaze is on my right side, with his golden-yellow hair, coat and everything. He looks a little roughed-up. And Kushina Uzumaki is on my left with her signature Uzumaki-Red hair. Minato seems to be making something on my belly and Kushina has fucking **Adamantine Chakra Chains** coming out of her back which seems to be doing a good job keeping the Godzilla Fox restricted.

I look around to find any indication of where I am and all I can see are destroyed buildings, rubble and I seemed to be laid upon an altar of some sorts.

….. This looks suspiciously like the scene where Kurama gets sealed inside Naruto but there are some differences like both Minato and Kushina aren't being impaled like a kabab with Kurama's claw and they seem to be doing alright, although they are looking a bit exhausted…..

W-Wait, is this divergence point of this Universe from the Original Universe?

…..Wait…. am I Naruto?

Fuck. I can't be Naruto! I might need to seal Kurama in that fucking statue whose name I can't still remember. If I am Naruto then I will die before even coming close to defeating Kaguya, much less discovering a way for Universal Jump.

Minato seems to have noticed my inner rambling and was attempting to keep me calm….. Well, fuck him! He is not the one having an extensional crisis right now and I don't even know what the fuck is he saying right now!

I knew I should have learned Japanese in High School.

Then suddenly a red notification box opened before me, the same which brought the news of my apparent impending fate of being a slave. Well, that's not gonna happen if I have anything to say about that!

* * *

**Starting of new life: Success!**

**User has been given the ability to comprehend the commonly spoken language of the Universe in which User resides through the Guidance System.**

**User will also be given the ability to communicate in the commonly spoken language of the Universe in which the User resides only after the First Universal Jump.**

* * *

Huh, at least it brought some good news.

My inner monologue was disturbed as I am starting to comprehend what Minato is saying. At least it's no longer just mumbo-jumbo.

"..… I'm truly sorry, Arashi. But Naruto and Mito are not just ready."

Wait, what?

Okay. Since he is talking to me, I guess my name is Arashi.

But what about the thing being Naruto and Mito not being ready? Who even is Mito? The only one I know with that name is the wife of the first Hokage, but she should not be alive. Or is this some AU bullshit?

But he is talking about Naruto in this situation, which I can only guess is the sealing of the Nine-Tails and since I can't see Naruto anywhere. I am suspecting that Kurama is being sealed inside me.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

If Kurama will be sealed in me, then Akatsuki will come after me!

I was cut from my inner rambling again when I saw Minato. He started doing those ninja hand seals.

When the words "Fūin" came out of his mouth, all I felt was **pain! pain! pain!**

And then I lost my consciousness…..

* * *

_**(After regaining consciousness)**_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I wasn't on the altar anymore, cause I could feel the softness of bedding and sheets. Looking around confirmed it. I was in some sort of baby crib.

The room I was in was also dark so I couldn't see how big it actually was.

The door seems to be closed but I could see the light penetrating from beneath the door. I would say the door was about 2 metres to my left.

The whole place was quiet and peaceful, this allowed me to collect my thoughts on this hellhole of the crisis I found myself in.

My feelings about my current predicament can be summarized by the following sentence:

The Universe has bent my back 180 degrees and fucked me roughly, and I. DON'T. LIKE. IT.

Right now I need to calm down, think and check a few things.

*Inhale*

*exhale*

*Inhale*

*exhale*

Okay, I am now calm as I can possibly be…..which isn't to say much.

First things first…. Do I have a dick?

I slowly bring my hand to where my dick should be through tremendous effort (it's a newborn baby body, of course, everything will not be easy to move) and I find that…..

YES!YES!YES! I at least have a dick. It's pretty small right now but it will grow with time!

Thank you whoever decided to make a male again!

*Cough* Okay, now moving to the slightly less important topic….. What do I know about this Alternate Universe?

First, Minato and Kushina are alive because I know in canon, they used 'Dead Demon Consuming Seal' and here they used another seal that they sketched first on my belly. I mean, I didn't see _The_ Shinigami, so that's that.

Second, it also probably means I have all of the Nine-Tails's (I am not gonna speak his name without his permission because I want to live this second life, thank you very much) Chakra and not just half like in cannon with Naruto. (cause Dead Demon Consuming Seal was used to split the chakra into yin and yang).

The question is how was my body even able to hold the strain of sealing off all of Kyubi's Chakra. Am I an Uzumaki? I can't see my hair to check if it is red or not.

This is important. Will have to dig through about this later.

Third, this probably means I will have large chakra reserves simply by the virtue of being a Jinchuriki.

And if I am an Uzumaki, my chakra reserve will be enormous!

….this will surely result in shitty chakra control.

Well, I will have to start chakra control exercise as soon as possible.

So bye-bye Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, cause I will possibly never have enough chakra control for Iryōjutsu and Genjutsu will probably have to wait until I come up with a way to copy and assimilate the fucking Sharingan which will not be for a long time. Even after the assimilation, mastery of the mystic eyes will probably take a long time.

Fourth, this Universe has someone named Mito. I don't know who he or she is, but Judging by how Minato said "Naruto and Mito were not ready", I'm guessing that she will be an important person... I am guessing that Mito is a girl cause parents probably will not name their son Mito when the name Mito is already associated with First Hokage's wife (important female figure).

...there is also a possibility that this is an AU so Mito was never First Hokage's wife but generally Mito is a female name.

And lastly…..my name Arashi… not a bad name if I say so myself. If I am an Uzumaki, my full name would be…..

**Arashi Uzumaki – Storming Vortex**

Huh…. Kind of edgy but I can make do.

This name is one of the few things that has not been a total disaster for me that has happened in this whole fiasco.

Even though I'm lucky to have been given a second chance, the slave thing just puts a damper on the whole situation.

..…this whole ordeal makes me wish my old life back even…..though that life was also shitty but not at least I didn't have to be worried about being enslaved.

My inner rambling is cut off when I listened to the gate opening, turning to face whoever has come into the room I was greeted with the face of the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Fourth Hokage and the person who placed me in this situation Minato Namikaze, Danzo _'the one-eyed fuck'_ Shimura and some old lady that I don't recognise. She was standing in the back of the room and was looking somewhat nervous so if I could guess she might be the matron of the orphanage I am in…..if this is actually an orphanage.

Three of the most important figures of the present day Leaf Village are just looking at me. So, I do what all SI in my position do.

…..Moving all my limbs around like a dumbass and making gurgle noises while internally praying to whatever God that will help me so that they buy this 'normal baby' act.

"Lord Hokage, I request you to reconsider your order of having the Jinchuriki not initiated into Root?", you might have guessed it but for simplicity sake, I will tell you that it was Danzo that spoke.

The bad thing about that statement was that Danzō probably wanted me in Root.

Fuck.

The good thing is that they bought my 'baby act'.

Yay?

Minato looked at him and sighed.

"We have already discussed the Danzō. I may have allowed Root to operate but its method for conditioning young ninjas is too extreme. I will not take such risk with a child that was just born, let alone the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails."

Ohhhh now you feel guilty you son of a bitch, where was this guilt when you threw away the life of a newborn in the dumpster, you hypocritical shit!

I remember what happened to Naruto in canon.

Granted, it will not affect me since I'm an adult but it's the principle that counts.

And even in this sympathetic statement, you managed to make me sound like I am a tool to be used by you.

How come they didn't show this side of his in the show?

You know what…..never mind. You don't even understand me now.

And Danzō, like the person he is, didn't let it go that easily.

"But he is an Uzumaki. He was made to-..."

"ENOUGH! I may have sealed Nine-Tails inside him instead of my children but I'm not that cold-hearted to throw him in hell just after he was born. I have decided that he will not be under your care, Elder Shimura. This is the order from your Hokage and you will obey it. Am. I. Understood?

The room fell silent at that. It must have only been a few seconds but it felt like hours might have passed.

Damn…. I mean, I still don't like him very much since he made me the Akatsuki's target but I can at least respect the power he wields that made even Danzō voiceless.

And did Minato said, children? Like plural of a child?

Huh….. this probably means Mito is his daughter.

Fuck this AU bullshit. This is getting more complicated every moment.

And what does Danzo mean 'made to'?

I was brought from my inner rambling when the conversation continued.

And Danzō finally yielded.

"…..Of course."

Hiruzen who has been suspiciously silent during the whole ordeal finally spoke.

"Minato, is Kushina still not convinced to adopt him?"

Minato sighed and answered.

"No, for some reason she is vehemently against adopting him. She doesn't want our children anywhere near him. That I can understand because it will affect them negatively if they remain close to the Jinchuriki. But she also seemed kind of afraid of him. She won't tell me why."

Hiruzen didn't look satisfied.

"Still, keeping our village Jinchuriki in an orphanage. I don't think this will lead to anything good."

Minato sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

"This is the best option right now. We can't let him get adopted by any of the clans in Konoha, it will increase their power immensely and that disturbs the power structure of the village's council and we can't have that at this moment.

The civilians and clan-less Ninjas are either too afraid or filled with hate against Nine-Tails after the announcement of his status as a Jinchuriki and will no doubt try to harm him because of this. I should have never done the announcement."

Hiruzen placed a hand on Minato's shoulder

"No, the announcement was the right thing to do. There was public unrest and that was the only way I could think of diverting some attention. At least with the new law of not speaking about his status as Jinchuriki, we can stop some of the hate spreading in the new generation ."

Minato just nodded at him.

So, I really am an Uzumaki. That's good.

But what the fuck, Kushina? I thought you were all about protecting your clan.

And what the hell do you mean by saying you can stop hate from spreading? People might not tell their children about my status but they can still tell their children to be away from me.

I will be ostracized!

But not that it really matters. I'm an adult. I don't care what kids think of me. And kids are dumb as fuck.

My life here will….. inconvenient to say the least, now that I have become a Jinchuriki. Forgetting the obvious discrimination I will face, there could be multiple assassination attempts on me. There might even be physical abuse that I have read in the least in dozens of fanfiction.

Fuck.

Why couldn't you seal the Nine-Tails in your own children, Minato? You are the fucking Hokage!

Like I didn't already have Gods coming to enslave me in 35 years, I have a deal with this shit!

I'm guessing there will also be constant surveillance of my activities because of course there will be, I'm this village's weapon after all!

I don't care about this shitty village, why do I have to sacrifice anything for this shitty place and its shitty people?

Fuck.

Hiruzen went silent after that. In fact, nobody talked for a while.

Finally, after some time, they were shuffled out of the room. Minato went out last but not before muttering a few words to the matron with a tired smile.

"Take care of him, will you?"

Matron just gave him a professional simple.

"Of course, Lord Hokage."

When he finally left, matron followed after them but not before turning to me one last time.

Her face no longer smiling but sneering at me and then she finally left.

I saw her look when she left.

Oh great, not only will I have an unfortunate life outside the orphanage now I have a caretaker who probably hates me enough to make my life miserable inside the orphanage too. This doesn't bode well for me at all.

This whole fiasco just keeps getting better and better (note the sarcasm).

Tired from events of the whole day, my baby body was getting sleepy and tired, my eyes closed on their own accord and I finally found the sweet release of sleep at least for today.

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Please review, follow and favourite this fanfiction if you liked.**

**Critical reviews will be helpful and review what you liked about the story thus far.**


	3. My New Life

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Kishimoto…... except the ones that don't.**

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 3 – My New Life**

_**(4 Years Later…..)**_

**-Arashi-**

It's morning and I am gazing at myself in front of the mirror in the washroom after I have freshened up.

Not to brag or anything but I am a pretty adorable kid. I mean, with the scarlet red hair, deep-blue eyes and this cute face. I swear if I wasn't a Jinchuriki ladies would have been swooning over me, but alas fate has shown me the Middle Finger and now here I am mulling over the 4 years of my new life.

….. just 31 years left, huh? Time sure flies by quickly.

My new life has been less hectic than I expected it to be.

First thing first, the old woman from day of Nine-Tails's attack that was in the room that I thought was the matron wasn't actually the matron. Yes, I can also make mistakes for people. Get over it.

I guessed wrong. The real Matron is actually a fairly attractive woman, I think she between 30 to 35 years. I don't think she dislikes me. Soo... that a plus point. She always has an impassive face….. I can't even tell her mood even after 4 years of staying with her. Although, when I cause her trouble, she does give me her one of the patented glare that clearly says 'Behave or you will be fucked up', not that I mind it that much. I even talk to her about the mundane topics and she doesn't send me away as she does for everyone else.

….. What? I am 28 years (age before death: 24 years) old adult man, damn it! I need adult interaction!

As I predicted, children in the village were instructed to stay away from me. Even in the orphanage, children were told to just ignore me by some caretakers and they obeyed like the dumb fuck they are. Not that I mind really. They are honestly pretty stupid and I didn't want to seek companionship with dumb kids so even if they did try to talk to me (mostly to order me around) I just ignored them.

Hey! I may want some companionship but I have my pride and I am not ready to swallow it up yet by being ordered around by dumb kids.

So, I am largely disliked and ostracized by village and orphanage population. Except for Matron….. I think she hates everyone equally.

…..Well, she at least gave me my own room, food and clothing so that a plus point.

Moving on…..

Second, to not draw more attention on myself than it already is, I 'acted' around people to show that my body and mental growth was normal, like started walking only after at least 4 other children have already started walking that were around my age, spoke the first words only after 3 other children had done it before me and did other shit that babies did on an average level.

Didn't want to freak everybody out by showing them I was developing at a rapid pace. They might even think I have been possessed by Nine-Tails or something.

I don't need to open that can of worms.

Learning to speak the new language was pretty easy for me as I already understood the language and just needed practice to able to speak.

Reading? Now that was another matter entirely. This was helped by the unwilling caretakers. They weren't willing to help me at first but the Matron gave them one of her patented glare that clearly said 'help him or I will fire your ass' and the caretakers relented. Say what you will about the Matron, she is at least professional and unbiased as I have come to find out. It is much better than most people I know by far….. in fact, she is the most likeable person I know in this world.

.…. that certainly says a lot about my situation in this place.

The only thing that irritated me about learning to read was that child books here were a source of full swinging propaganda which basically declares Konoha as the God's chosen village and other villages as an evil force.

Third, tried accessing chakra. Was successful after many, many, mannyyyy attempts.

It's was a new feeling….. feeling Chakra, I mean. You can't just describe it as it has been in many fanfictions.

It's not warm or cool, it's just…there! No words to describe it!

And no, I am not hypersensitive to a chakra or gotten super strong just by being able to unlock chakra. So, I am not a Sensor nor fucking Superman.

I would most likely have to use BIOLOGICAL IMITATION to gain Chakra sensing skill.

Because about it, there is gotta be something different about sensors on a biological level that can make them feel chakra around their surroundings compared to others.

I can make no other guess where that skill comes from unless it is a mystical power, but I think that is highly unlikely.

There may be a lot of powers in the Naruto-series, but I can count on one hand those that are mystical. The ones I can think of are that Akatsuki guy that couldn't die and the whole Indra-Ashura reincarnation bullshit.

…..Meh, will see when I will cross that road and Guidance System might help me find that out.

…..Well, chakra sensing would mostly be useless once I copy Byakugan.

I mean, why would I not steal those power? Able to see chakra with the naked eye. X-ray vision. Almost 360 degrees round vision. Those are eyes awesome! albeit a bit creepy, even if not as awesome as Sharingan. Once I have them Chakra sensing will mostly become useless.

Fourth, tried to talk to Nine-Tails. No luck so far.

At least I know some things in fanfic were bullshit! (In which they were able to talk to Nine-Tails right after accessing Chakra.)

Now on the important parts.

Fifth, for the first 3 years I tried to recollect every tit-bit I could remember about Naruto (the show). Recounted the events every night in my head so I would not forget about it later but I knew I will forget about eventually even if I reiterated the events in my head.

It's not like I have an eidetic memory or anything.

So, as soon I got my very own personal notebook (which I stole from one of the older kids in the orphanage, it's not like they study or anything. They won't even notice. Like I said before, dumb) I tore the front page which had the name of the previous owner and wrote everything I could remember from the show.

By everything, I mean everything, even the minor characters that I could remember.

Stored it inside a plastic sealing bag (which I stole from the kitchen ) so that it may not rot before I could use it and buried it in the rather big flower pot that is just outside my room and in the hallway the next afternoon without anyone noticing. As to how I was able to do that, that day we were given duties to plant the plants in a flower pot to make the orphanage more lively.

I couldn't think of a better place to hide the notebook. Rooms are checked and cleaned rather randomly throughout the day.

The whole orphanage is cleaned regularly. And I can't hide it outside the orphanage, the Ninjas are always watching me when I am outside.

And no one going to rip out the plant and soil without the announcement of planting new plants or maintaining them. The chores are done mainly done by children of the orphanage so there is usually an advance announcement about these sort of things.

Just for good measure, I switched the pot with the pot that was in front of the room that was 2 rooms adjacent to mine so that it is found, no suspicion comes to me.

If by any chance some did find, well they will be in for a big surprise because…..

I wrote the diary in 2 different fucking out of the world languages!

ENGLISH and FRENCH to be precise.

Alternate pages are written in English and French to be even more precise.

HAHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!

Good luck figuring out what I wrote you, dumb bitches!

You would have to rip the knowledge out of my mind if you so desperately want it!

Wait….. Yamanaka Clan can do that.

Shit!Shit!Shit!

Calm down.

Calm down.

Deep Breathes.

Deep Breathes.

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

Okay, I am calm now…... Contingencies need to be put in place.

I will have to steal Yamanaka bloodline (and yes it is a bloodline, not a technique otherwise at least some villages would have been able to copy it or make their own version) from them as soon as possible and build a strong mental defensive barrier in my mind if that is even possible (I mean….. they do have all the mind related techniques so they should be able to it) or meet Nine-Tails as soon as possible at get him to guard my mind against intruders otherwise if I am caught I will be fucked.

Okay….. so now that's settled.

The next phase of the plan is a bit risky but not extremely risky.

Sixth, I have decided to steal Sharingan and upgrade it to Stage Third (with three tomoe).

The Third Stage of Sharingan grants eidetic memory which will help me remember all the details from my notebook.

This might take a bit of time since I will probably not be acquainted with any Uchiha until after I join the Ninja Academy and even after the imitation and assimilation process. It will probably take some time to reach the Third Stage. So that's that.

That notebook information is crucial. It's essential for selecting which bloodline I will take in the future and where would I could possibly could find them.

After the memorisation of the notebook, that book will personally be turned to cinders by yours truly. Can't take any chances as the ninjas might be able to decode it. Who knows?!

This is what I have planned so far. The next phase of planning will have to wait I can get into the Academy.

I also found out another fun tit-bit. Apparently, children start going to the Academy at age 7. I found this info a couple of weeks ago when I overheard pair of caretakers talking about orphan kid's future plans. Apparently, if the orphaned children join Ninja Academy, they are sent to a Boarding Facilities and there they are then given Monthly Allowance.

The fees for various services and living expenses of Boarding Facilities and School Fee is already deducted from the allowance.

This goes until the student graduates or is kicked out of the academy after which he/she has to pay for himself/herself. They also have to find their own place to live and arrange living arrangements.

And lastly but the most important thing is that the child who fails to graduate has to pay back the total sum of Monthly Allowance till he was in the academy in the next 20 years otherwise there are serious consequences.

But the most hilarious thing I found about this arrangement is that adults are forbidden to sway an orphan child's decision against the idea of becoming a ninja. I mean, there is a law stating explicitly that adults aren't allowed to influence the orphaned children's decision in this matter.

'Freedom of choice' they call it. BULLSHIT! I know it, they know it and everyone knows it. But what the fuck can people do even if they want to?

This village is an under a Military Dictatorship with its soldiers as Wizard Ninja.

Who in their right mind would go against that? They will be cut down even before they know it.

How fucked up is that?!

What's more fucked up is that there are monthly visits from ninjas who gather all the orphanage's children and tell them their 'heroic tales' about being a ninja and all the benefits that come with it, which doesn't count as influencing kids apparently. The entertainment they call it. Bullshit!

And the kids, like the dumb fucks they are, take that at face value and dream about saving Princess and all the other dumb shit like that, not knowing how risky it was even to enter the Ninja program and not even knowing how there life will be fucked up even if they graduate from the academy.

I honestly believe that those kids that are booted out of Ninja program will have a better and safer life compared to those who will graduate.

At least those who won't graduate will only have to worry about financial problems and not worry about dying on the next mission for their entire career.

It's a fairly efficient and well-thought system for pumping out child soldiers with naive minds and well-placed loyalty for Konoha with all the propaganda and brainwashing they go through in their childhood.

Orphaned and civilian children are brain-washed since early ages and clan children have clan loyalty ingrained into them from an early age, the clan which are in turn loyal to the village.

And if the clan opposes the village….well, we all know what happened to Uchihas in the Original Universe.

Huh…. I wonder is this why Leaf Village has considerably less missing ninja than other villages…. thoughts for later.

I have to say, I'm willing to admit I am fairly impressed by the system that has been put into place.

It might be unethical but it is doing its job fairly well all things considered.

…..This world is truly a fucked up place.

That isn't to say I won't be joining or graduating from the Academy, because I will.

Becoming a ninja is the path to power and skill that I need desperately to live longer than 35 years and be free from the life of slavery.

I will need to graduate the 'top of the class' to get the best Jonin instructor cause I don't really know what the team placement will be now that this world is an AU and becoming 'Rookie of the year' will guarantee that I have the best instructor. I couldn't even bring myself to care about who my future teammates will be.

That is why I have started the physical conditioning of my body. It has probably been 2 weeks since I started.

It's nothing major like weight training as that would probably do more harm to my body than good in this age. It's mostly the light workout for flexibility and endurance by doing cardiovascular exercise for now. Heavyweight training will be more beneficial in later years.

I also started working on light chakra exercises about the same time I started working on physical conditioning.

For now, it's just leaf sticking where I can now stick 3 leaves on the forehead for about 5 min after which they just burst and scatter.

My guess…. too much chakra, but no worries since I am slowly but surely gaining more Chakra Control. Hopefully, I won't be like Naruto. His chakra control was so abysmal that he couldn't even make a normal clone.

All the chakra training was done inside the room when I confirmed that no one was in the room.

I had been trying watching for Ninjas who observed me since I was born in this world.

ANBU especially.

For the first 3 years of my birth, I could see that there was always someone at the dark corner of the ceiling.

First time I saw them, I was freaked out but slowly I got used to it used it.

I don't know why was I able to see them. After some thought, I concluded that it was probably their decision to be seen by me. Otherwise, there was no chance hell I would have been able to see them.

After my third birthday (which was also on 10th of October same as the Uzumaki twins ), they started to settle on the tree outside my room instead of the ceiling corner. Again I was allowed to see them for the first week, then their presence disappeared….. Just gone!ohhhh but I knew I was being watched.

It's something of a feeling you get. I couldn't tell where it was coming from but it was there.

Huh….maybe I am sensor, just of weaker variety?

Speaking of birthdays, it happens on the same day as the festival of the defeat of Nine-Tails.

I NEVER went outside on the week of my birthday. Nor will I ever go until at least I have graduated from Academy and have armed myself to kill.

I have read so many fanfictions as to what happened to Naruto on his birthday. From physical abuse to attempted rape. I wasn't willing to take that risk to go outside that day, in fact, that whole week was and will be spent inside the orphanage walls.

And I even got birthday presents from Matron on my birthdays. "It's nothing special for me to give birthday present," she said, she gets present for everyone on their birthday. Although she also said that she doesn't get the point for the celebration of celebrating birthdays and only does out of social obligation.

But still, it's was a nice gesture. I, on my 4th birthday, got a nice new red shirt and black shorts, it even matched with my hair! and I finally asked what she doesn't get about birthday and birthday present? She replied with her usual impassive tone.

"What's the point to counting years till you die? I mean, as the no. increase, death only comes closer. So, what's the point?"

Her answer made me laugh hard and I realised it was the first time that I laughed so hard since I came to this world. I was silenced by her glare a moment later but the smile didn't leave my face for a while.

Ahh… Good times. Our relationship is growing slowly.

A knock on the washroom door from outside interrupted my 'Me-Time' in the washroom. I quickly washed my hands and opened the door only to be confronted by the Matron.

She had her usual impassive face but little twitching of her left eyebrow gave me the impression that she might be irritated.

"...What were you doing there in the washroom for that long? It's been 20 minutes since you went in. The other children are complaining that you are holding the washroom all for yourself."

I, with a straight face, thanks to years of acting in this world said the funniest thing that came to my mind.

" …..Shitting Rainbows "

Ohhhh my, the twitching got faster.

There was another thing I failed to mention, during one of talks with the matron, I accidentally used a swear word that I had from a passer-by in front of our orphanage's street and one of the caretakers (I knew about swear words from English and French, not in Japanese.)

Suffice to say, I got the ass-beating of a lifetime and when she asked where I had heard those words I did not waste any time to throw that caretaker under the bus to save my tiny, little ass. I don't even feel bad about it, she was one of the shitty caretakers any way.

That caretaker got a ruthless berating from the matron and then got her ass fired from here.

That was one of the good things that came out of that fiasco, the other being I could do some swearing sometimes without getting my ass-beating beaten.

Matron just glared at me after I said that.

I gulped the saliva down my throat.

Apparently, this was not one of those times.

* * *

_**(One ass-beating later…..)**_

"Now I hope you have learnt your lesson.", the Matron said with impassiveness on her impassive face.

After that ass-beating you gave, do you think I am dumb or something to say 'no'?! I won't be able to sit comfortably for weeks!

" ….Yes, Akane-san". Yes, the Matron's name was Akane.

"Good, now go change into a new outfit for today, and meet up with other children in the hall."

"Huh…. But why? I thought Ninjas were coming to the orphanage today." I asked confused.

"You thought right….." she said, not elaborating further. That made me somewhat irritated.

"So, why do I get to wear new clothes today? Other times you were fine with me wearing old clothes." And I was pretty serious, I had only one pair of new Shirt and Shorts that she gave me on my birthday! I don't want to wear them out just yet!

She gave me an exasperated look and sighed.

"Because an important person is also coming with the ninjas today and I want the children to look good and be behaved as much they can. It will give a good impression of management and maybe we will get extra funding for the orphanage"

I idly nodded as she gave her reasoning but my mind was somewhere else.

Who was coming? This has never happened before.

Deciding to not raze by brains over, I simply decided to ask.

"Who is coming?" in the most exciting way I could think of.

She gave me the look that said 'Do you think I am stupid or something?',

Clearly, my acting isn't good as I think it is if she can clearly see through it.

"The Hokage."

My mind halted at those words for a few seconds but immediately after that my thoughts were running speeding at the sound of light.

Why the fuck is he coming here? Now of all times! Is he coming here to check on me? Did the guards notice my chakra training? Did they tell him about me? Is that why he is coming? If he did found out about me then I am…..

Words escaped my mouth and I was barely able to change the tone and line of the sentence.

"...fuck….ING YAY!" I cheered in fake excitement.

Matron's eye narrowed at my fake passion but luckily she didn't question me about it.

That didn't mean I was able to escape the second ass-beating of the day.

But during all this, my mind was solely on one thing and one thing alone.

Minato _fucking_ Namikaze.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: Thank you all those who have followed and favourited my story.**

**Shout Out to Time Parad0x, AceRoyalty, serus black antihumannature, Cole BloodRoose, Xarthos, ashenerden and spaceman89 for taking time to review my story. It helped a lot shaping this chapter.**

**Special thanks to BossbratKurama, your comment just made my day.**

**Till next time... and don't forget to review this chapter.**


	4. Second Encounter

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Kishimoto…. except the ones that don't.**

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 4 – Second Encounter**

**-Arashi-**

I was sitting at the end of the crowd of the children in the hall. Minato has just finished telling his story about how he had helped and saved people throughout his ninja career, telling them how the ninjas are true hero's that help the weak and other shit like that.

The kids were awestruck by his speech and their eyes were sparkling. No doubt they were already beholding him as their hero

I scoffed mentally at the crowd's reaction.

Why don't you tell them about your kill count and missions that actually made you famous? Then we can see their reactions.

He, after answering some questions to the children seated at the front of the crowd, got up from his seat. This got everyone's attention in the hall room.

"So, now that you know about Ninjas, how many of you want to become ninjas in the future?"

Everyone raised their hand immediately…...well almost everyone. I also raised my hand, but relatively slow compared to the crowd. It seems he noticed it, even though I was sitting at the very back, his eyes were on me for a moment longer while scanning the crowd, giving them a warm (fake!) smile.

He seemed pleased with the audience's response and why wouldn't he be? He got a lot of potential future cannon fodder for his army with this little visit.

"Well, I hope you all join the Academy and graduate to become ninjas to protect your village and loved ones. The Will of Fire burns brightly in all of you." With that, he left his seat and walked off, towards the matron. We were also dismissed. I wandered towards the park that was just across the street.

There was another thing I forgot to mention, The Will of Fire.

The tool that justifies the existence of the village. I don't know about other villages but I guess they also adopted this and made WILL of their own.

I swear if the Green Lantern Corps. ever find out about this, there will be hell to pay…..that is if they ever find this place. I don't think Elemental Nations are in the DC Universe but who knows, maybe they are?

Anyone could interpret the 'will' in any way they desired to benefit themselves. Giving your life to the village, giving your life to the village because someone you love who lives in the village and many other bullshit like that. They don't even compensate the families of people of the soldiers who died in the line of duty. But for me, it comes down to this, give your life for the village and we will carve your name in a fucking stone.

As if there was not enough propaganda.

I'm not planning to have my name on that stone.

Watching Minato just made me feel bitter and angry inside.

GOD! Why did I have to see his ugly mug of the face today? (well…..not really, he is quite good looking)

I haven't finished the plan to make his and his wife's life depressing but when I do, they will _suffer_.

Ahahahahhahahahahahaah! (Evil Laugh).

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

*Ahem* Moving on…..

Time to finish my laps.

Ohhhh! The struggle I have to endure to remain free and getting petty revenge.

…..Sarcastically pitying myself seems to have become of an inside joke with...…well myself.

Huh…...so that's what happens when you don't get proper human interaction.

* * *

**-Minato-**

Arashi has grown….. maybe even taller than Naruto.

Watching the red-haired Jinchuriki leave out of the hall without any friends just made him feel more guilty.

Then again, maybe he should feel guilty for putting Arashi through all this.

…..Turning his eyes away from the retreating figure of Arashi, he walked towards the Akane-senpai.

"Akane-senpai, it's nice to see you again."

Her eyebrows started twitching when Minato said that, this can't be good.

"Hokage-sama…...how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to call me senpai anymore? You are in a higher station now and I have retired from the ninja corps."

"Ahh… but you will always be senpai to me and Kushina."

Okay, at least the twitching stopped….but why is there a dark menacing aura around her?!

"…..Are you calling me old?"

WHAT?! How did she get that?

"WHAT?! N-No, I didn't call you old. I value my life, you know."

This seemed to have calmed her down.

Phew….The menacing aura is gone.

She is calm now.

"Hmph… at least you know your place."

Even he could see that Dog and Bear who came here as his ANBU guards were a little bewildered at this.

She just called him her superior, at least she could act as she cared about his position!

He decided to shift the topic before things get awkward.

"How have you been? Everything is going good I hope. I haven't been able to keep up with friends with all the work. The twins also keep me and Kushina exhausted. How you can manage so many children is beyond my understanding?"

"It would be better if we had more funds."

Man, always business first, isn't she?

"I-I will see what I can do about that."

Akane-senpai signed.

"Well, it is good, I guess. More peaceful than the field. I like it here."

"T-That's good." He replied.

Then there was silence….

Well…..this is awkward.

Akane-senpai who was staring at me finally spoke, probably getting irritated with the silence.

"All right, I'll bite. Why are you here exactly? Last time you came here was 2 years ago and you had informed me of that visit beforehand. And now? I just got a message that you are coming here in 30 minutes from the ANBU."

Seems like she got him.

"…..I-I came to see how Arashi is doing?"

Her eyes seem to have softened a bit after hearing Arashi's name.

"Let us go to my office, we can talk there in private."

He nodded and we walked to her office in silence. When we reached her office, he told the guards to remain outside.

After we entered her office, she walked around the table and sat at the chair and gestured to me to sit.

We remained quite a moment before I decided to break the ice.

"So….. How is he doing?"

" 'How is he doing?!' What do you want me to say? You must have already received quarterly reports of his behaviour? Want me to give a verbal report?! Fine! He is a bit of a loner but is a smart-ass. And he is perceptive but from what I have seen, doesn't get along with other children and after the other caretakers told children to stay away from him. The situation only got worse and I only found about that much later. Nobody talks to him voluntarily. And his attitude doesn't help either, he doesn't try to make friends! I swear if he wasn't so comfortable talking to me and other adults that are actually willing to talk to him, I would have thought the kid was born emo. Either he stays holed up in his room or is outside exercising. It started about 2 weeks ago so it would not have been on report. Guess he has decided to become a ninja. Must be the guys last that came here that got him motivated. That's good for the village, I guess." She started out angry but her voice became resigned at the end. He didn't comment on her temper. She must have become quite protective of Arashi.

"Ohhh…. T-That's good I suppose." He replied nervously, but that was not the question he wanted to ask.

Akane-senpai seems to have the ability to make him nervous even though he was her superior.

Some things never change, he guessed.

She must have sensed his trepidation because she was the one that broke the awkward silence.

"Why don't we move on to what you really want to ask Minato? I don't have all day."

He signed "….When I sealed the Nine-Tails in Arashi, the Seal I used wasn't the original seal."

He looked at senpai, she raised an eyebrow at the information and gestured him to continue.

"The original seal was used to trap the Nine-Tails into its host. It was not designed to give the power of Kyubi to its Jinchuriki. Sure, you could force the seal to draw out the chakra but it wasn't very efficient and was very dangerous for the host to draw out the power and we needed a weapon after the Third Shinobi War. So, I made a new seal, this new seal was combat-oriented. Its function was to slowly pass Nine-Tails's Chakra through the host so that the host can get used to side-effects that come with using Nine-Tails's power. The process should have started when he turned 4, that was 2 months ago. What I wanted was to confirm that if the seal is working properly and do a check-up of the seal and see if there are any side effects or not. Has he shown any aggressive behaviour or something along those lines?"

Senpai studied him carefully, examined him as if searching for something.

"He has not shown any abnormal behaviour if that's what you are worried about. And about the check-up…...will it hurt him?"

"What?! No! No, it will not hurt him. It's just a simple check-up. And you said there has been no abnormal behaviour so there won't be a need to change the seal. And if there was, I'm not changing the whole seal. There will be only a little tweaking. That will only cause mild discomfort at best."

She seemed relieved to hear that.

"Good, he has already been through enough. He doesn't need someone to make his life more miserable. Tell one of your guards to bring him here. You can do the check-up here, right?"

"Of course." He called out to his ANBU guard, "Bear!", the door opened as Bear head peeked inside.

"Could you bring Arashi-kun here? Tell him the Matron is calling for him?"

A simple nod was his answer. Then the door closed.

…..

"So, while he is bringing the brat here, tell me, how have you been? Last I saw you was when I brought you the report. Kushina and kids alright?" She spoke breaking the tense silence.

I sighed with relief as we moved to a comfortable topic.

"They are alright. But the kids seemed to have never-ending energy. It takes both me and Kushina to take care of them. Sometimes Kakashi stays home when Kushina is too tired and I'm at the office."

She remained quiet after hearing that.

" …... Kushina still won't adopt Arashi?" she asked.

He winced at that.

He wanted to avoid this topic.

"Tsunade-sama said that twins needed to stay away from Nine-Tails's chakra source while their chakra system is developing otherwise their body will become dependent on its chakra to survive. And after that night, she doesn't want Nine-Tails or Arashi anywhere near Naruto or Mito. Not until at least the start of Academy. She has been very adamant about keeping Arashi away from family."

"…...So there is no chance of Arashi getting adopted." She stated.

"Not until the kids are at least 10, so their chakra system can be independent of Nine-Tails's influence and until I have convinced Kushina." He signed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She stayed quiet, probably not in the mood of talking.

Then the door opened and Bear walked in with Kakashi and Naruto.

* * *

**-Arashi-**

I was resting after doing the laps when an ANBU with a Dog mask and Bear mask came to me. The dog had white Spiky, gravity-defying hair. The only character I know with white hair and a dog mask is Kakashi. He came with Minato so he must be Kakashi. I have no idea who was behind the Bear mask though.

"Lady Akane has requested your presence in her office." Bear's voice was professional even though he was talking to a kid.

Why would she call me? And what's with the 'Lady' title? Wait, can she even order ANBU around?

Well, Minato did go to talk to Matron after his little "motivational speech".

So, it must be Minato who called for me.

Shit! Did he find out about my training?

The only way out of this is to lie my ass off. I might even be sent to Root if they find out about me.

Also can't let these guards know that I am in fact very nervous.

So…..

I decided to mess with, "Why?" I asked innocently.

"I haven't been informed of the reason."

"I don't want to go now. I'm playing." I replied stubbornly and pouted. Yeah, this actually works for kids.

Kakashi seemed amused by my antics. He looked around the empty area then looked at me. I got the impression he was asking who was I playing with?

I shrugged, "I like playing alone."

He remained quiet for a moment.

"…..Well, I guess I should inform Lady Akane that you are too busy."

With that, he turned around to leave. Bear moved behind him.

My eyes bulged out. I thought he would have at least tried to bring me to her! Shit. If Akane-san finds out that I wasn't listening to her words that will not be good for me. I rushed at Bear and grabbed his hand.

"W-Wait, I'll go. Just please don't tell her."

The Bear masked ANBU now also seemed to be amused by my reaction.

Damn it! They played me like a fiddle.

"Sure." He was amused alright.

Just then a screen popped up in front of me.

* * *

**BIOLOGICAL IMITATION ACTIVATED**

**ABILITY DETECTED**

**Name: Chakra Sensing**

**Description: In some cases, when a child is conceived, there is a mutation in its body that makes it extra sensitive to chakra. This helps to sense the beings that have chakra in them in their surroundings.**

**Chakra Sensing Range and Accuracy can be increased with practice.**

**This mutation happens totally at random.**

**Rank: E Class**

**Time for Assimilation: 20 hours.**

**Pain Level: E Class**

**Sample of Ability has been stored.**

**Ability can be assimilated at any time.**

**Click PROCEED to start assimilation now**

**[PROCEED]**

* * *

I stared at the screen in front of me for a moment.

Ahh… So that's how my power works.

I just have to make skin contact with a person and then I can have my ability assimilated anytime.

Nice! Good to have verified that fact. I had my doubts about this.

Just then, a thought raced my mind.

If Kakashi is here, can I? …..

My mind made up, I tugged Kakashi's hand with my other hand.

He seemed surprised by my action but didn't resist. I let go of Bear's hand. They both walked me to Akane-san's office. Again a new screen popped up over the previous one.

* * *

**ABILITY DETECTED**

**Name: Chakra Chromatic Change**

**Description: The Bloodline of the Hatake Clan, has been used by Sakumo Hatake (white chakra) and his predecessor.**

**The Ability didn't manifest in his son Kakashi Hatake for unknown reasons.**

**It changes the chromatic wave nature behaviour of chakra when it comes in contact with electromagnetic waves of visible spectrum when the chakra is manifested in the physical world without it changing in 5 basic Nature transformations…...permanently.**

…**.. For those who are too dumb to understand that, it basically means a change in the colour of the chakra.**

**It is a one-time permanent change.**

**The new colour will be decided randomly.**

**It is a passive Ability, so no physical body change will be made during usage.**

**Rank: E Class**

**Time for Assimilation: 10 hours**

**Pain Level: E Class**

**Sample of Ability has been stored.**

**Ability can be assimilated at any time.**

**Click PROCEED to start assimilation now.**

**[PROCEED]**

* * *

The system is sassing me, even now! I feel like somebody is actively running the Guidance System. An automated system shouldn't be able to joke.

And Damn it! Should have known it won't be easy to get Kamui.

And what's with the Hatake Clan's bloodline. This wasn't mentioned in canon. But then again Kakashi's father did emit white chakra control when he used his special sword. Can't remember the name of the sword. Fang or something?

…Should I even use it? It won't make my chakra pink, right?

And I think because he had the Sharingan 'implanted', I can't copy his Mangekyō Sharingan or his Sharingan for that matter. I know for fact he had awakened the Mangekyō when he killed Rin. Or is Rin alive here? But if Rin is alive then Obito wouldn't form Akatsuki. Ahhhh! My Meta knowledge is useless in this AU unless I can confirm some facts here.

And if I can't copy powers from implanted Sharingan, then I would need to get it from the original user. So….taking Kotoamatsukami will not be possible from Danzō if he will have it in this Universe. I will have to take it from Shisui himself and have to be careful so that he doesn't use Kotoamatsukami on me.

Well….. You can't get everything. Now, how do I get rid of these boxes?

I mentally tried to dismiss them and viola they are gone!

I try to bring them up again and they are here!

Satisfied at this easy method of calling the Guidance System, I dismissed the boxes again.

By the time I am done, we are in front of Matron's office.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PLEASE TELL ME THROUGH COMMENTS WHAT COLOR SHOULD ARASHI's CHAKRA BE. YOUR OPINION WILL BE APPRECIATED.**

**A/N: Thank you all those who have followed and favourite my story.**

**Shout Out to Xarthos, ashenerden, BossbratKurama, empetiness, HazMiZan00, hitesh90 for taking time to review my story. It helped a lot shaping this chapter.**

**And for what ashenerden pointed out in the review. I would like to say that the ninjas aren't actually inside the orphanage. They just stay guarded outside it. The notebook is buried in one of the flower pots that are inside the planting was also done inside the orphanage. So the guards don't know about the notebook yet.**

**Till next time...and don't forget to review.**


	5. Consequences

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Kishimoto…. except the ones that don't.**

**And please REVIEW, this is what keeps us authors motivated.**

* * *

Now for review replying-

BossbratKurama: Your reviews just keeps making my day. Thank you.

Xarthos: I will try to keep my story as interesting as possible.

Edocsiru: I'm working on it.

serus black antihumannature/KazutoVlogs: Your opinion has been taken into consideration.

king gilgamesh: You will have to read further to find out. And I will try to make sure that the story will not become boring and off-putting.

Guest: What sort of normal 4-year-old do Chakra training exercise that is meant for 12-year-old Genin? He is trying to not draw attention to himself that is why he is usually doing leaf sticking training in his room. He doesn't know yet that Matron used to be a ninja.

* * *

-**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**-

**Chapter 5 - Consequences**

**-Minato-**

When the door opened, Arashi came in with Bear and Kakashi.

He raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's apparent appearance. He was pretty sure that he only sent Bear to bring Arashi. Kakashi saw that and just shrugged his shoulders. He sweatdropped at his student's behaviour, knowing his student, Kakashi probably wanted to get a good look at their village's Jinchuriki since he never assigned Kakashi to guard the orphanage.

Then he got a good look at Arashi, the last time he saw the red-haired kid was when he was 2 years old and after the speech this morning Minato wasn't able to have a good look. Arashi had dark scarlet red hair, unlike Kushina and Mito who have dull red hair. He looks about 3 and a half feet tall so he is probably taller than Naruto and Mito and he has deep blue eyes. He had to admit Arashi was pretty adorable. If the kid hadn't been the Jinchuriki, he probably would have been adopted by a civilian couple.

Ahhh…..and the guilt is back.

Shaking his head and coming out of his thoughts, Minato stood up to greet him.

"Arashi-kun, it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand for a handshake.

One of the last Uzumaki eyed him warily for a moment which was surprising since Minato knew that the kid knew that he was the Hokage and that wasn't the reaction children usually have when he met them. It's usually awe and reverence. This wasn't what should be normal behaviour for a 4-year-old.

Arashi then glanced back at senpai, completely ignoring me.

"You called me, Akane-san."

This caused various reactions across the room. Kakashi snickered. Bear looked stunned. Senpai lips twitched. Minato also raised his eyebrows.

Well…..that never happened before.

Akane-senpai, who was definitely finding this whole situation funny, addressed her ward.

"Yes brat, you see this gentleman here" she gestured at me "came to do a check-up on you. So, go sit on the sofa over there and let him do his job."

Arashi seemed confused by this.

"Huh, but did you not just last week warned us not to interact with strangers? If you don't take your own words seriously no-one will, Akane-san. Geez…..you still have a lot to learn, don't you? Don't worry you have me here, we can work on it together."

He almost burst out laughing when he heard that and by the look of it so did Kakashi and Bear but fortunately, but they didn't because judging by the vein that was about to burst on senpai's forehead it would not have been good for them.

She glared at us then turned to Arashi who immediately went rigid when a sickly sweet smile was directed at him. "Oh… so the little brat has grown quite a mouth since morning, did he? You do remember what happened this morning, don't you? We wouldn't want that to happen it again, do we?"

"I-I was k-kidding, you know. To lighten the mood….. I-I am going to sit on the sofa now."

Arashi quickly walked towards the sofa.

Senpai seemed to be satisfied with his behaviour.

Minato also moved to sit in front of him quickly so that her ire may not be directed at himself.

When he sat in front of Arashi, he eyed me carefully again.

"So, you are The Hokage."

Minato was startled by his tone but didn't show it. Unlike with senpai, this time it held no respect at all. He knows that he shouldn't expect respect from a 4-year-old who has met him the first time but they usually do show at least some amount of respect. Something was definitely up. He just doesn't know what. The seal should prevent any influence from Nine-Tail's what so ever.

This also got the attention of the whole room.

"Ahh….Yes." Minato answered.

"Do I call you Hokage or do you have a name?" He questioned me in a neutral tone.

"You don't know my name?" He asked, surprised. He knew for a fact that education is given in the orphanage as least as it covers basic reading-writing and names of all the Hokages.

Arashi seemed nonchalant about it and gave me a deadpanned stare.

"Would I have asked for it if I did know?"

"Well, the name of all the Hokages are taught in the orphanage's classes, is it not? Were you not taught about it there." He asked him curiously.

"Well, I didn't bother remembering any of them. I thought if it was really that important then they would come up again in the Academy." The kid just shrugged his shoulders when he said that.

"Ahh….well it will also be taught there but…. Forget it. As for the name, it is Minato Namikaze."

"Okay then….. Minato, I got a question to ask. Do you mind?" He noticed that the Jinchuriki didn't use any honorific. Not -sama or even -san. It seems that this kid gives no shit about respect to others except Akane-senpai. He also noticed Bear wasn't taking this well.

Bear seemed to be irritated at his behaviour but he gave him the look that shut him up.

Then he turned back to Arashi.

"I don't see any reason to not answer your questions, so ask away." Minato told him with a cheerful smile.

"Am I the only one who is getting the check-up? I mean…. No other children were called before me or am I the first one being called?"

"Ahhh….. well you are the only one today," He replied truthfully. No use lying to him now, Arashi might find out from others and will know that he was lying. He needed to build trust between them or there might be complications in the future.

"Why?" His tone was now guarded. This isn't good. This kid has major trust issues for a 4-year-old.

Deciding to set him at ease and Minato put his hands on Arashi's head and ruffled his hair like he occasionally do with the twins. They seem to like it.

"Well Arashi, that's because you are quite special."

That didn't do the job at all, in fact, it made him even more guarded. Arashi slowly removed his right hand from his head with the left hand.

"Right…." The words were drawled out "I am so special that everyone avoids me." This time the tone was sarcastic.

Minato flinched at that statement and couldn't help but look guiltily at him.

The others in the room seemed to have the same idea.

Arashi either hadn't noticed his expression or didn't care.

Probably didn't care.

And moved to speak more but slumped down the next second and a hand caught him.

His eyes moved to see Akane-senpai standing there. She must have knocked him out with a neck chop but why?

She turned to me.

He gave her a questioning look.

She sighed.

"The brat would have asked questions all day long. He is not so good with formalities. You want to have a good relationship with him in the future, don't you? Come visit him some other time. So far he has only shown me some semblance of respect but he might show it to you too if you earn it. He doesn't trust others easily."

It was then Bear spoke much to my and Kakashi's dread.

"He was talking to Hokage, the leader of the village. The brat needs to rein in his attitude. I don't know what you are doing in the orphanage if the kids can't even respect or even recognise the name of the village's leader."

Kakashi moved away from his colleague, likely knowing the consequences of his foolish action that were about to fall on Bear. Bear was a new ANBU, so he didn't actually know the reputation of 'Lady Akane' among the ANBU force. Looks like he was about to get the first-hand experience.

Damnit! He knew that he shouldn't have brought a new recruit here.

It was then the temperature of the room dropped. Bear started shaking under the Killer Intent senpai leaked even though ANBU has been trained to resist it in their training.

Just goes to show she is still to be reckoned with even though she has retired.

"Oh…. little cub has a big mouth? Haven't anyone taught you that when adults are speaking, little brats don't talk? Next time you talk out of turn, I will cut your tongue out and shove the mask you are wearing down your throat so you don't ever talk. Do you understand?" Her voice was laced with menace. Minato knew this wasn't a threat but a promise.

The bear was now trembling against her might but managed to give a shaky nod.

"Good. Now get out of here before I change my mind about killing you."

He doesn't think Bear ever moved that fast. Kakashi also moved to join him but Senpai stopped him.

"And where are you going, eh, pup?" senpai's sweet voice called out to him.

Kakashi froze on his spot, stayed still for a moment and then slowly turned to her.

"I-I was gonna check on B-Bear. You know, see to that he does nothing stupid." His student shuttered out.

"No, you wait until the check-up is done. I have to talk to you about how to properly train your juniors." If Kakashi hasn't been wearing a mask Minato was pretty sure he would have been able to his paled face. Kakashi just nodded and stayed still.

He went back to the check-up. The room was silent during the whole check-up. Once he was done with and satisfied with the seal he stood up from the stool. Abnormal behaviour has not due to Nine-Tails's influence. The problem had to be with his deep-seated issue. Seriously, not even 4 years old and already signs of mental issues. Something needed to be done.

By the time he was done, Senpai was already back on her seat.

He also went back to his previous seat. She gave him a questioning glance.

"Everything is all right for now, I will do a check-up on him from now on for a few years….and try to visit him and build a relationship between us. He seems distrustful of everyone except you. When he joins the Ninja corps., he needs to have trust in village leaders. I might be able to bring the twins but that solely depends on Kushina. We will have to do something about his trust issue. This isn't normal. This seems to be the first step."

Senpai nodded but remained quiet. He tried to bring up another topic.

"So….. Senpai, do you still think the job of Matron of an orphanage is still not for you?"

She glanced at him then sighed.

"I already told you it's better than the field…..but I gotta ask why did you offer me the job? Did the previous matron die or something? I never really got to know anything about her. And why me? Others might have been interested in this job as opposed to me at the beginning. I admit I like the job now but I wasn't a fan of it before. I didn't ask this before but now that you are bringing this topic might as well."

"You were offered this job because after that incident you were the only one I could trust to take care of Arashi. The civilians wouldn't see a baby but a monster in him and the Ninja population were too emotional at that time. They might have hurt him thinking of him as Nine-Tails." He truthfully told her.

"As for the previous matron, she had lost her son in Nine-Tails's attack and had tried to poison Arashi the day after I had left him here. Thankfully, the ANBU were guarding him so we were able to stop her. She was later dealt with." He added.

She nodded at his response. She then turned towards Kakashi who went stiff at the attention directed at him by her.

"Now you, I hope you haven't been reading that porno inside my orphanage." She smiled at him. The smile didn't bode well for his student. There would have been hell to pay if he answered wrong. Fortunately, he didn't.

"O-Of course, Lady Akane."

She eyed his student suspiciously but nodded.

"Good, now I hope after today you will properly educate your juniors before you bring them here."

Kakashi just nodded. She then turned her attention back to me.

"You may have to increase the security on Arashi. He will probably go in secluded places to do his training and he might call on the unwanted attention. We don't want that, do we?"

Minato noticed the implications of that statement and nodded.

"And also there was an ANBU outside the orphanage that was definitely not yours."

Not his ANBU? Is she talking about Root?

"So, tell Danzō that if any children from my orphanage go missing, I will shove that remaining eye of his down his throat after I burn down his rag-tag group of ninjas." Her voice was low but the words were clear. This was a promise.

Yep, definitely Root. Seriously, doesn't Danzō know not to mess with her?

"I-I will pass the message."

"So….. anything else you want to discuss. I don't have all day, you know." She added, quite irritated if I must say.

He got up from his seat. "No! Everything is done. Let's go Kakashi-kun. Have a good day senpai." He then bid her farewell and quickly went out of the room.

When we were out of the orphanage Minato turned his attention to Bear.

"Bear, next time please heed the warnings that are laid by your seniors or you might not live to hear them the second time."

Bear nodded his head. "H-Hai, Hokage-sama." His voice was trembling. Looks like he is still scared.

He then turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-kun, we may have to increase the security on Arashi. Make all the ANBU aware not to draw senpai's ire. We already have less ANBU ninjas than needed, I don't want to make the number even less if I can help it."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, Sensei. I will see that everyone is informed in the base."

"So, what do you think of little Arashi?" He asked curiously. Kakashi did go to get Arashi

"… He is quite perceptive for his age. He is also smart if the way he talked is anything to go by."

He nodded his head at that. Arashi was definitely perceptive and smart for his age. During the talk, Minato almost forgot that he was talking to a child. Mito and Naruto aren't at Arashi's level yet.

"He is also hardworking from what I saw."

He have him questioning glance at that. "How so?" He asked his student

"He was training when we went to pick him up. He told us otherwise but I could tell. Kids his age don't train, they play. At least in this time, when we aren't at war. Heck, even clan children don't start their training until they are at least 5-year-old. Have you seen Naruto or even Mito training? No, they play with other children."

"Hmm….." he mused. Minato then had an idea

"Kakashi-kun, tell the guards that you assign to watch him, that if he does manage to find them during his training and ask for their help. They can give him tips if they want."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side asking the unasked question.

"Hard work should be rewarded, and if he does manage to find that he is being watched the training tips can be his prize. He is an Uzumaki so he might be a sensor."

Kakashi just nodded his head. Now that is done. I have to meet with a certain War-Hawk.

* * *

**-Arashi-**

My eyes fluttered as I woke up from slumber. I looked around and noticed that I was in my room and I could tell that it was still afternoon from the rays coming through the window.

First, came confusion, why the hell am I sleeping in the middle of the day?

Then came clarity, wait – I remember….. Akane-san called me, there was Minato in her office -and something about check-up.

Then came realisation, fuck – I fucked up! I couldn't keep my temper in check and had to make him uncomfortable as possible in the meeting. I mean - it felt good but I fucked up.

There would definitely be consequences, there was no way they would let a smart 4-year old that has the chances of being a prodigy be alone and unwatched. I mean, I know I didn't show all my cards but they are definitely suspicious of me. The best I could hope for is being under extra surveillance and at worst I would be shipped to Root.

…..Goddammit.

Calm down.

Calm down.

Breathe.

Breathe.

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

….okay. Now think! How to make the best of this situation? You are a 28 years old adult with meta-knowledge, damn it. You can do it!

If I do get sent to Root, the only thing I can do is prepare my mental fortitude and hope I get through their mental brainwashing. I can't run away. Where would I even go even if I do run away? The only saving grace is that I'm not an impressionable child but an adult. I might be able to make it through the brainwashing.

Now if I don't get sent to Root, I would at least be under surveillance. I can't hide from them. I'm a 4-year-old, how can I hide from trained assassins?

But I can at least know where they are. I did get the Chakra Sensing skill.

Now speaking of that, should I change my chakra colour? From now on, I will be under surveillance and there might be Hyūga Clan or Uchiha Clan members doing it. I still don't know how would they see chakra? I know in the anime Neji saw Nine-Tails's chakra as dark orange in the chūnin exam finals. So, there is a chance they could see my change in chakra but I still don't know how Dojūtsu perceives chakra. I mean in anime they had to show it as a blue colour but that could be for viewer's convenience but there had to be something different. I mean I can admit that when outside the body, it reacts differently with light to give it blue colour but Hyūgas can see through and inside the body to see chakra. So how does that work?

So, no. I will not be changing my Chakra Colour…...for now.

In the future. Definitely!

I may do it after Academy graduation when I would at least be able to handle myself.

I mean... just because you are gonna risk your life on the job doesn't mean you can't look good doing it.

Ahem… Moving on. The next question is when to start the assimilation? It will take 20 hours and I can't just be absent for 20 hours. People will notice, especially Akane-san.

The best time would be now. I was knocked-ou- wait, who knocked me out and more importantly why was I knocked out?

I know that check-up was just a bullshit excuse for something but what?

I was singled out because I am a Jinchuriki…. Did they change the seal or something? Or did they put a new seal on me?

I got up and went in front of the mirror that was in the room and checked every part of my body thoroughly. From head to toe and even the back. I even passed chakra through my skin and the only seal I could see was on my stomach that was already there before. The Jinchuriki Seal.

Nope, no new seal. So what did they do?

Ugh... thoughts for later.

So, where was I? ….. Right! The best time would be now. I was knocked out so I could use this as an excuse.

I mentally called out to the system to bring the window of Chakra Sensing.

* * *

**Name: Chakra Sensing**

**Description: In some cases, when a child is conceived, there is a mutation in its body that makes it extra sensitive to chakra. This helps to sense the beings that have chakra in them in their surroundings.**

**Chakra Sensing Range and Accuracy can be increased with practice.**

**This mutation happens totally at random.**

**Rank: E Class**

**Time for Assimilation: 20 hours.**

**Pain Level: E Class**

**Sample of Ability has been stored.**

**Ability can be assimilated at any time.**

**Click PROCEED to start assimilation now**

**[PROCEED]**

Let's get this over with.

* * *

**{[PROCEED]}**

**Command received**

**Assimilation starting in…..**

**3**

**…**

**2**

**…**

**1**

**…**

**0**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PLEASE TELL ME THROUGH COMMENTS WHAT COLOR SHOULD ARASHI's CHAKRA BE. YOUR OPINION WILL BE APPRECIATED.**

**A/N: Thank you all those who have followed and favourite my story.**

**Shout Out to BossbratKurama, Xarthos, Edocsiru, serus black antihumannature, king Gilgamesh and KazutoVlogs for taking time to review my story. It helped a lot shaping this chapter.**

**Till next time...and don't forget to review.**


	6. Departure

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Kishimoto…. except the ones that don't.**

**And please REVIEW, this is what keep us authors motivated.**

**I wasn't able to update the story sooner cause I was busy because of school work. Here is a slightly longer chapter as an apology.**

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 6- Departure**

_**(2 years 5 months later, Arashi's Age-6 years 8 months …. )**_

**-Arashi-**

I opened my eyes and woke up, turned off the alarm, got up from the bed and shuffled to the kitchen while stretching my limbs. Picking up a water bottle from the refrigerator, I moved to the balcony. I drank the water as I watched the rising sun.

Only 29 years left…..

It's been almost two and a half years since the huge fuck-up I made when I decided to assimilate Chakra Sensing. Not only was my whole body paralysed during the process but I had to endure being awake the whole 20 hours and had to feel the pain of being jabbed by needles all over my body, continuously, for 20 hours straight. Do you know what it is like to be conscious but not be able to use any of your senses?!

No sight.

No hearing.

No smell.

No taste.

No touch.

Or any of the 20 other senses.

Only pain.

I couldn't describe it even if I wanted to. But it was the most helpless I have ever felt.

Fuck.

It almost made me give up on using my ability.

Almost.

But my thirst for power won in the end and I crushed that thought.

And I had to deal with the Akane after that. She was worried sick. For some reason, she blamed herself. It's not like she was the one who knocked me out. She had calmed down after I told her when I woke up from sleep, I went right back to bed because I was tired. She gave the look that she didn't believe me at all but thankfully didn't further press the matter, but for the next month, I had to sleep in her room so she could 'look after', her words not mine.

Another thing that happened was that my previous actions came to bite me in the ass. Turns out after that day with my 'check-up' with Minato, the surveillance on me increased. Not surprising since I showed abnormal behaviour compared to my usual self. I shouldn't have done that.

Adding to that, it was Minato who came to monthly ninja visitation after that incident in the orphanage, always. I was also forced by Akane to spend time with him for gods knows what reason. Why did he even want to spend time with me? Was he feeling guilty right now? Was this some miss guided effort to build a cordial relation with him after our first meeting so that the village's Jinchuriki can be closer to the Hokage.

…..Now that I think about it, it probably was.

Not that it matters. Our talks usually involved how my days went, how his days went, my problems, his problems, my future plans, his future plans, talks about his family & friends and talks about… well, not my family & friends since I don't have any.

This dude must not be right in the head if he thinks talking about friends and family with a loner orphan is a good idea. But I didn't say anything. I mean, I get free info, why do anything to stop that?

I viewed our get-togethers something like 'civilised meetings' between enemies. That actually made it more tolerable. I even got benefits out of it. He gave me tips for my training and some basic Academy material for early use. Those helped a lot, I mean a lot. He even helped me train a little on our meeting and sometimes we even had spars. Well, more like one-sided beatdown than a spar. Dude didn't even know he was training the one one who one day would probably destroy his life.

Those thoughts always brought me in a good mood and made me giddy inside.

Is that how planning revenge felt like.

So, I could say I enjoyed our time together.

Aside from him, I sometimes got my training and tips from the ANBU guards that were on duty, but only when I asked them directly. I don't know why they did it but they did. Well….. Not every guard had helped me. It was usually Cat and Dog. I know the Dog was Kakashi but I had no idea who Cat was. I thought the Cat was Yūgao Uzuki, but this cat was clearly male. Either she had not joined ANBU rank yet or she doesn't have Cat Mask yet. Guess not all things from fanfiction are right. Or is it the AU bullshit.

Never mind. Moving on, now you might be wondering how I was able to find the hidden ANBU who were watching me.

You might have guessed it but I will tell you anyway. Chakra Sensing, that's how. And as for why I asked them. Well…. I was pretty irritated one day, I think it was about 2 months after my first official meeting with Minato. He had brought me some kunai for practice throwing. I had not been able to land a single shot on my self made a target. Frustrated about this and the fact that I had checked earlier that I was being watched threw me over the edge. I practically went below the tree where the guard was hiding and demanded that either he could help me or leave me the fuck alone as I was not a big fan of people watching me fail. By the time my rant had ended the guard had come to the ground and taught me the correct posture and throwing technique.

By the end of the day, I was at least able to hit the target if not the bulls-eye.

I had tried to do this from then on. Most of the time they just ignore me and go to a different tree to hide but sometimes they helped. Kakashi and Cat helped the most when it was their shift to watch me. Others also did but it was mostly Kakashi and Cat. I didn't complain either as I was getting free training and it wasn't their job to teach me. They were the one doing me a favour.

And pestering them might have made them irritated and that would have lead them to not give me any tips or training at all. Not that I could keep pestering them even if I wanted. There was a slight problem with my Chakra Sensing that kept me from using it in front of other people, but we can talk about that later.

Now, where were we?... Right, Minato! He also told me a bit of personal history about himself, nothing I already didn't know, like his first meeting with Kushina and his Genin team and other things like that but there was ONE thing that left me jaw-dropped.

* * *

_**(Flashback….)**_

"Did I tell you that I was also an orphan?"

"Nope, and why would you when everyone already knows that." I said in a sarcastic tone. I mean seriously, this guy is the poster boy for what the future for orphan ninjas is. Every orphan knows that the Fourth Hokage was an orphan.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ah… Well, I suppose that is true."

Then he raised his finger and poked me in the nose. It always irritated me when he did that. Well, he did get my attention back through it.

"But what others don't know is that I also know the identity of my parents."

Now at that, I was intrigued. It was never really mentioned in the show or manga who exactly were Minato's parents.

"Who were they?" I asked in an excited tone. No matter how hard I tried to suppress it, I simply could not.

He never looked at me but I heard his voice clearly.

"….. Iwa Ninjas"

_**(Flashback Ends….)**_

* * *

Yeah….. I didn't see that coming. He never elaborated on that afterwards and I never pestered about it. I don't know if he was telling the truth or not but I got the feeling that he told me this to build trust between us. So, I guess he really did tell me the truth. I don't know if he told others about it but I had a feeling only a select few know about this.

Not that it changed anything. I was still his enemy he didn't know about and he was still a guy too blinded by guilt to see through anything else. But he did get a few respect points from me but nothing else.

Other than that I think all suspicions have been lifted from him that I'm being controlled by Nine-Tails or any other forces like that, which might have been raised due to my mental maturity.

I was also able to make out things that are different from canon in the AU through my talks with him.

It seems that 'Hyūga Kidnapping' incident never happened, the treaty between Konoha and Kumō was successful, thereafter Konoha has maintained a pretty good relation with Kumō. At least that is what Minato has told me. Guess they were afraid of the Yellow Flash to do anything like the kidnapping of a major clan heiress.

And Sasuke has a twin sister, Satsuki. It turns out that Uzumaki twins are pretty good friends with the Uchiha twins. Not surprising since Kushina was good friends with Mikoto Uchiha (Mother of Sasuke and Itachi in canon for those who don't know). Even Itachi sometimes comes to the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence.

I guess that means the relations between the Uchiha Clan and the village aren't so bad here if they are willing to send the clan head's children to Hokage's home. Hell, that could probably mean that there would be no Uchiha Massacre, i.e if Madara doesn't eliminate the clan some other way.

Tsunade is in the village and is apparently the Chief Medical Officer with the job of training the next generation of medic-nin. She is also the Head of Hospital. Meaning she is in charge of both medical and civilian affairs.

And the most important tit-bit is that she and Shizune are also pretty close with Namikaze-Uzumaki household.

By the close, I mean Tsunade is the Godmother of Uzumaki twins.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the twins. I know I shouldn't since I got a second chance in life but it would have been way easy if I had a family.

They don't have a God coming after them. And not any God, but Gods that could make Kaguya their bitch. The same Kaguya that I am currently dreaming of, not of defeating her but just touching so that I could get her power.

Fuck, here comes the depressing thoughts again.

Deep Breathes. Deep Breathes.

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

Calm down. Less Brooding. More Monologuing.

Okay, where was I?... Right, Tsunade is in the village and is the Godmother of the Uzumaki twins.

Good for her.

I wasn't able to get any other useful info out from him but I think this was all I could get without getting him suspicions.

What were the changes from Canon and other information that I was able to gather during the past 2 years?

My physical conditioning of the body has also been good. I am about 4 feet. There is little baby fat on my face. My body is also pretty fit. No, I don't have a six-pack or anything but it is pretty fit for a 7-year-old.

The leaf-sticking chakra control exercise was successful. I could now stick as many leaves as I wanted to on my skin for as much time as I wanted.

I also completed my tree-walking exercise. How, you ask? Well…. Since the guards were watching me train outside but didn't do much surveillance when I was inside (Chakra Sensing for the win!) I did it by walking on the walls of the room.

But wait, because that's not all. Since I remembered that supplying more than necessary chakra to feet than it needed to stick to the surface causes the surface to explode, this would likely have been the case because I have very large chakra reserves. So at first, I tried to stick to the ground. I called the exercise ground-sticking exercise..… Yeah, I know it's not very creative but what did you expect? I don't have a creative naming sense. The first attempt at this caused the ground to propel me 3 feet off the ground and gave me a sprained ankle but through practice, I was able to master this exercise too.

This made it a lot easier to stick to the walls of the room even though I didn't have the leg strength to walk on the vertical surface but through practising the tree-walking, more specifically wall-walking exercise was also mastered. I could now be on a vertical surface and even on the ceiling as long as I wanted. I just now needed to make it so that I could do it sub-consciously but that would only come with experience. So, I left that to the future me.

Water-Walking exercise was done in the tub that was in the bathroom. I mastered that exercise for still-water. There wasn't a river near-by that I could practice on for running water so I also left that for the future.

After that, I moved on to nature transformation. I didn't actually know my affinity so I just picked up Lightning. This was still work in progress. And let me tell you that it is really hard. I really hope that I can learn the cheat that is the shadow clone, soon. This would all be so easy then.

I didn't try the shape-manipulation cause I neither had the resources to try to learn the freaking Rasengan nor the knowledge of any other shape-manipulation exercise.

And if someone finds out that I knew how to learn Rasengan, getting stronger would become least of my worries when I could be transferred to T&I Department to get my mind ripped open.

Yeah, I would like to avoid that for now.

Aside from that, I had started to train to flow my Chakra through a metal ruler I have. I wanted to be able to that since I remembered Asuma and Sasuke were able to do that with their weapons to increase its cutting power. I wasn't a fan of being near a person who wanted to kill me so learning to use a sword was the best idea to keep the distance since this world doesn't have guns, projectiles like shuriken and kunai can only get you so far and I can't always rely on Ninjutsu. I will need to learn Kenjutsu in the future for that and the Chakra flowing can help me improve the blade's cutting power.

And let me tell you the chakra which I tried to drift through the metal scale wasn't of any nature. It was pure chakra. When I tried to force it through the metal scale, the scale gained a light blue wisp coating. I am not an expert yet so that was reasonable progress for me for now. This skill still needed to be trained further. I don't know if it will be the same when I have transformed the nature of chakra but I can only hope.

As for my physical training, it was going better than Chakra Training Exercise.

At first, I was primarily focused on increasing my endurance, speed and flexibility. I didn't train for strength cause a child's body can't handle the strain the strength training would have inflicted and that would have been not good for the body.

That isn't to say I didn't gain any strength but that was proportional to what my child body should have. Please note that the child is a Jinchuriki so said strength isn't comparable to a normal kid.

I was much stronger than a normal kid.

As for what exercise I did, it was mainly endurance, speed and flexibility exercise that I remembered from the previous life. I think that it was going well enough.

Later when I told Minato about the training that I was doing during our monthly talks, he brought me books and scroll for basic taijutsu stance or kata, different training methods, practice tools for shirukenjutsu (the art of projectile weapons). That helped a lot.

Since then I have only improved. Kakashi told me my taijutsu is decent and coming from him that might as well have been the biggest compliment he has given to any kid.

My shirukenjutsu is also going along well. I can't do those bad-ass techniques that Itachi did in anime yet. But I could throw a bull-eye easily enough. I am still working on high skill techniques in this department and moving targets.

There was no actual method of how to use kunai as a combat knife in the scrolls given to me. There were things about using them as projectiles but not as knives. I think they don't teach that in the academy and it comes with experience. I don't know it for sure but it is a guess. If they do teach it then I don't have the scrolls for it now.

I didn't know about the academic syllabus for the Academy yet so there is no progress there.

I think with all this I should be able to at least match clan-kids. In canon, the kids weren't able to do 1% of things that I can do now but this was AU so who knows what will happen? The universe already has it out for me. I didn't want to be underprepared. Being over-prepared is fine. After all, when it is your life in the line, there is no such thing as overkill.

I need to be Rookie of the Year to get the best instructor. I don't know how they decide it. Is it the score of just the final year or the whole 5 years that we are in the Academy. It is best to be prepared.

Now there is the matter of my special ability. I found out that Yes! It is possible to love and hate the same thing simultaneously, i.e, I both love and hate Biological Imitation, simultaneously.

Do you remember the problem I mentioned earlier about Chakra Sensing? Well, the problem isn't with Chakra Sensing but the effect that it has on me.

Whenever I use Chakra Sensing skill, my hair turns snow white. The sclera (white part) of eyes turns pitch black, the iris (black part) turns blood red, with some blood-red veins also visible as they pulse with some light. I honestly look something like some ghoul cosplayer from Tokyo Ghoul but, you know, with both eyes transformed. And yes, I checked it in front of a mirror after reading the warning.

Why is the Universe making me look so edgy?

I mean, I get it. I want revenge from people who are on higher authority than me and will have a pretty shitty life cause I am a Jinchuriki but I don't want to be some Edgy Shit Lord.

I hate that kind of characters. It's not like I am a hate incarnate or anything. I am still enjoying my life. Yeah, I was very angry during the first couple of days but that has passed.

I will still get revenge and I still hate those bastards but it's not like the sole reason for living is revenge.

My main goal is FREEDOM. Revenge is secondary. If someone offers me freedom for revenge I will take freedom instantly. I want my free life, goddammit!

I feel like I'm in a bad fanfiction... maybe I am. Thoughts for later.

Appearance aside, it also hinders my combat ability. Because of my aesthetic change, I can't use my Chakra Sensing in open space in fear of someone seeing it. That would most likely be the case with any other Bloodlines I get in the future. It's not much of a problem now cause I don't use my abilities much it will be in the future. I need to either hide it or find some other solution to it. The solutions will either be Genjutsu or Henge. If that doesn't work then I have to find some other method to hide the changes. Like dying hair and putting on glasses or something. But that can be taken care of in future.

Attempts to contact the Nine-Tails were unsuccessful. I don't know how long until the meeting with him happens but I hope it's soon.

On the bright side, I think changes to my body have been happening because of Nine-Tails.

First are my Chakra reserves. It is increasing at an exponential rate since the first meeting with Minato. I think he did something to seal that day. I am pretty sure he did.

Because of this, I had to keep up with my chakra control exercise. During a month of not doing the exercises when I thought I had mastered had backfired. That was how I was able to deduce that my Chakra reserves were increasing at a much faster rate than it should.

Second is that my healing rate has increased by a lot. My broken wrists from training and torn muscles healed just after a single night rest. That is how I am to keep up with training Kakashi and Minato supplied me with scrolls and books.

The third is that the time that my body needs to sleep has been strictly reduced to 4 hours.

Seriously, I can't sleep for more than 3 hours even if I wanted to. That is one of the main reasons I was able to train at least 18 hours a day. How else do you think I was able to improve this much in such a short time? I am not a genius. I repeat, I am not a genius.

Other than this, I haven't noticed any other changes.

Still, I need to keep improving at this rate or I can kiss my freedom goodbye.

I walked back to the kitchen to refill the bottle. On my way back I glanced at the picture kept at the centre table. It was the picture me and Akane had taken a few days before I shifted to the room in the dormitory provided by the village for orphaned children who are joining the academy. It's basically a dormitory building but with bigger rooms. The building staff do all the chores like providing meals, laundry and other stuff. What I didn't get was why is there a portion for the kitchen in the rooms if we are getting meals from the cafeteria? I don't get their logic. I know the kitchen space is quite small but still.

Whatever.

The photo has me sitting on Akane's lap, grinning while she still has her stoic face but you can see a hint of a warm smile on it. It was taken the day I left the orphanage, that day was quite emotional, even for my 31 years (mentally) old self.

* * *

_**(Flashback….)**_

I am standing in the Akane-san's office in the orphanage, it is evening as the sun is setting, painting the sky in an orangish hue that I can see through the window. Akane is leaning on the desk facing me after the photo was taken of us together, she insisted that it needs to be taken.

The moment is a bit awkward. My stuff -which wasn't that much- was already transferred to the room in the dorm room earlier today.

We both only have goodbye left to say. I don't know about her but I don't know how to do it. She has been the only constant in my life since I was reincarnated in this world. She was the only one that genuinely cares for me despite my 'special' status. Hell, had she not been in my life, I definitely would have turned into the angsty-edgy-emo antagonist in the LNs that I had read.

I didn't have an older sister-figure in my previous life. Now that I think about, it was probably the reason that I turned into the assohole that I am today.

She is the closest person that I could call an older sister in both of life. And I don't know what to say now. What can I say?

We stayed silent as the atmosphere got more awkward. Finally, I decided to end it.

I bowed deeply in front of her.

"Thank you for everything Akane-san, for everything that you have done for me. I know I have been a pain in the ass for you but you still tolerated me. You still treated me as you treated others when nobody else did. Hell, you were the only person who genuinely enjoyed my company without wanting something in return. Being there for me when you didn't need to. I know that this isn't much but I just wanted to say that everything that you have done for me, I will never be able to repay and I am forever in your debt. I know I have been a burde-"

As I was balling my feelings out, I felt an impact on my cheek. There might have been sound but I was too stunned to pay attention. When I got myself together and lifted my head up, I was again rendered speechless. Why, you ask? Cause I witnessed a sight I haven't seen before.

Akane, the Matron, one of the most badass women I knew, counting from both my lives, was crying. Her face strained with fresh tears that were coming from her eyes.

I was so stunned by seeing her face that I completely missed that one ANBU guard that had come inside the room, likely to stop Akane from slapping the hell out of me but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Don't! Don't you dare finish that sentence! I have heard enough of your shit. Debt! Burden! Repayment! Who do you think I am brat? In fact, who do you think you are, spouting that non-sense?

What do you think I am running here? Does this place look like a bank to you? Do you believe the things I did for you were for some sort of payment? I thought we were family. Or was I the only one that thought that. And why do you sound like this will be our last meeting? Huh! Answer me dammit!"

I stood there, still. Nothing coming out of my mouth to respond to her. I had never seen her cry since I had known her. Now, she is here crying because of me. I stared at the ground. I knew the answer to her question. During the past two and a half years, I have seen almost the whole village. I had seen the way they treated me. There wasn't any physical abuse but there was ostracization.

It didn't affect me that much but I had come to accept the people in the shop didn't outright abuse me cause it was against the law. They did it because it was their duty not to abuse me. They didn't have to do anything besides that. Ostracization was fine.

Unconsciously, I had designated Akane as those people. There was respect and familial affection between us but it was the same designation. I thought she did it because it was her job. I said those things because I thought I would not be allowed to come back here as she was done with me. She held no responsibility for me.

Clearly, I was wrong.

I just stared at the ground.

"I thought I wouldn't be allowed to be back."

"Huh?! Why would you think that? You think you can get rid of me that easily. Now listen here you, cheeky shit. You will come here every Sunday to spend time with me. And if you aren't here my 8 'o'clock then you kiss you ninja career goodbye cause I will break your legs and make you work in this orphanage for the future."

I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears flowed from my eyes. For the first time since I came into this world. I cried. I cried hard. Years of pent-up frustration from having to plan every step to living in fear every day, from having nightmares to sleepless nights and everything in between, released.

I finally had someone I could at least trust to have my back. Someone that I could come back to.

I jumped and wrapped her into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Than-"

"Ahhhh, you are going to the Academy to become a ninja. Ninjas don't cry." She said as she held me to give me a hug.

I nodded reluctantly but didn't immediately stop crying. We stayed that way for a while.

I thought something for a while and decided to say the words I wasn't able to say to my mother before she passed away.

"I love you, Akane-san."

Her body tensed when I said that relaxed a moment later and held me even stronger.

"I love you too, brat."

We stayed that way for a while and finally separated moments later.

I looked at her face. It was stained with dried tears but had a warm smile. The same smile she had in the picture taken this morning.

She then looked out the window.

"It's getting dark. You should go now. Do you want me to come with you or can you go alone?"

"I can go alone." I replied.

She stared at me for a moment. She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. She then got up and ruffled my hair. This was the most affectionate gesture I have ever seen her give, to anyone.

"Sure you can…..But still…." She then looked towards her right.

Kakashi and ANBU with the Snake mask were there. I didn't even notice them because of the whole commotion.

"Kakashi, escort him to the dorm-room, will you?" Kakashi nodded and motioned me to come.

I stared at him and then turned to Akane. I gave her one last hug.

"See you on Sunday." I said.

"Take Care. And don't get into unnecessary trouble." She replied back.

I then walked back to my room with Kakashi who was still in ANBU uniform and ANBU with Snake mask with purple hair tied in a ponytail like a pineapple. I had a feeling I knew who she was but I can't seem to remember.

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

* * *

I stared at the photo recalling what happened the previous week.

That day was emotionally exhausting.

I moved to change and get ready for training. I needed to finish it early from today onwards. After all, today was my first day at the Academy.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: I wasn't able to update it sooner because I was busy IRL.**

**Thank you all those who have followed, favourite and REVIEWED my story.**

**It helped a lot shaping this chapter.**

**Till next time...and don't forget to REVIEW.**


	7. Power

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Kishimoto…. except the ones that don't.**

**And please REVIEW, this is what keep us authors motivated**

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's a long chapter. Be sure not to miss the Bloodline's description.**

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 7- Power**

**-Arashi-**

I was atheist in my previous life. I had stopped praying or believing in any higher power after the passing of my mother when I was 11 years old. I denied any proof of their existence and ridiculed the believers with cold-hard logic that almost made them lose faith.

I was what you would call a science guy and not just in name. I had a Bachelor's Degree in Mechanical Engineering. So yeah, I knew what I was talking about.

Of course, my atheist views were shattered when I was reincarnated. How could it not be? How the fuck could I explain the concept of reincarnation with a science?

But one thing that didn't change was the thirst for understanding how things work. Of course, there came the problem.

I couldn't explain how the fuck chakra worked.

Chakra, the magical power of the Naruto-verse.

I just couldn't figure it out.

Of course, I knew it worked but not just how or why.

Take Chakra Control Exercises for example.

First is the 'leaf-sticking exercise'. The basic premise is to stick the leaf and not make it drop or explode from skin contact.

Simple right. I thought so too because it is. From this, I concluded that chakra in its raw state has an adhesive property (sticking property) or an attractive force property and when too much Chakra (energy) is applied it goes 'boom'.

The same was concluded from tree-walking exercise. Its basic premise was sticking to the surface without slipping off or exploding the surface.

But the Water-Walking exercise just came in and shattered my beliefs that I even came close to understanding Chakra. In this, you have to walk on the surface of a liquid. Now you all know you can't stick to liquids and even if you can, you can't walk on a liquid surface by sticking on said liquid. You will just sink.

Same goes with attracting liquid. You can't walk on the liquid by attracting it.

The only way you can walk on the liquid surface if you can increase the surface tension of liquid so that when you put your weight on the liquid surface the molecules don't move away, by applying less pressure on the surface by increasing surface area or reducing weight.

The problem is you can't really change surface tension with Chakra on a liquid that it is feasible to walk on otherwise there would have been some reaction on tree and leaf too when I was doing the exercise.

You also can't change the surface area of your feet when walking.

The only thing left is that Chakra somehow reduces your weight when walking on water by applying a constant repulsive force.

But that doesn't make sense because in the other 2 exercises it was showing attractive force property.

There were many cases like how Chakra actually improves our physique passively by simply circulating through our body, which is coincidentally the reason why Ninjas and Samurais bodies are stronger than civilians because even though both civilians and soldiers have Chakra. Only the soldiers have reserves of Chakra that actually helps in improving our physique. Civilians neither have that much Chakra reserves to actually matter nor training to effectively and efficiently use the Chakra with small reserves.

I found this in books when I went to read in the library. I don't know if it's true or just another scheme to keep power in the hands of the already existing dictatorship government but I didn't dwell on it too much.

This is the reason most of the civilian kids are kicked out of the Ninja Training Program in the 4th year of Academy. They just don't have enough reserves to matter and only those who do could proceed to 5th year.

There were other experiments performed by me on how and why chakra worked but I never found a definitive answer. So, after a lot of experiments and theories, I gave up on understanding how this bizarre thing worked.

Until I came to know about Fūinjutsu. This shit made sense and didn't make sense at the same time and I really don't know how to feel about it.

On one hand, it works on the same chakra-bullshit but on the other hand, it did have some rules.

You can basically call it a programming language but instead of programming software, it programmes the whole Reality.

I still don't know how it worked.

Take for example a simple sealing scroll.

You put the required item on the symbols and words of the scroll and apply chakra and done.

The item is stored and saved.

But now the question arises. Where did the item go? Did it go in pocket space? If yes, where is this pocket space? How did it come into being with mere simple words and symbols?

If not, then where did it go? Did the scroll just preserved its molecular structure and destroyed the item and the stored info can be used to make said item again by just giving chakra? That means you can just store info and spam out an infinite number of said items.

Then there was the fact you can't store living things because that will either make the seal explode or the living being will die.

Yeah…... I didn't know how the fuck this worked but this was easier to comprehend by my 21st-century brain than the other chakra bullshits.

The rules are simple. It uses advanced level integration, differentiation, trigonometry, matrix, determinants and other mathematical tools and physics knowledge.

But this was only for basic seals. For advanced seals that affect a person, you also need to know about advanced biology and trust me biology in this world is no joke. How else can you explain Orochimaru's experiments?

They are probably more advanced than 21st century Earth but are keeping said knowledge secret. What else can you expect from a military dictatorship?

The programming language is Kanji.

And done.

Now I just need to learn how to use the programming language. Because of course, I needed to learn Fūinjutsu. It is said you can do anything with it provided you have enough skill, knowledge and time.

This wasn't a skill I could let go off. It was just too damn useful.

So, here I was reading 'Fūinjutsu for dummies' that I issued from the library. It is only available for academy graduates. I issued it as soon as I received my 'Hitai-ate'…. I'm just gonna call it 'Forehead Protector' from now on.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I graduated from the Academy? Well, I did graduate. And not just graduated but claimed the spot of 'Rookie of the Year'. Hopefully, it will help me to get a good instructor.

The Academy was…..not as productive as I thought. I already knew basic maths and physics. Only things that interested me were geography, civics, biology and tactical knowledge classes.

Geography because knowing the terrain is must in the ninja profession. Biology because I didn't really know a lot about it from my previous life and humans in this world had a whole different conduit system for the circulation of chakra. And I really needed to know the best ways to kill my enemies and for Fūinjutsu. Civics because why not. History was heavily edited and incredibly biased towards Konoha so my interest ended there. Taijutsu wasn't really a challenge as I was already being 'educated' by Kakashi and other ANBU that helped me weekly and sometimes even Minato came to chat and train.

So yeah, academy children weren't even a challenge.

Genjutsu would be useful but as of now, I don't really have chakra control for it. Similar situation with Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu). And I asked the teacher to confirm it.

Other than this it has been a waste of time as it reduced my time of training by 7 hours.

It was then my attention was shifted from my Fūinjustu book I was reading to the person that sat down next to me.

He has shoulder-length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green-lined mesh T-shirt under a short-sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. You might have guessed it….it was Shikamaru Nara. One of the main supporting characters of the Naruto series.

And most importantly he was the only friend I had managed to make during my whole time in Academy. We had met in the library and had bonded over the game of chess last year. Yes, I said chess, not shogi. Why we played chess and not shogi is a story for another time?

"So, you also passed, huh?" Shikamaru commented as he sat down.

"Of course I did. What kind of question is that? I came first, you know. Show me some respect, will you."

"Of course, Arashi-sama." He replied back, his voice filled with sarcasm.

This dude is probably my friend but he still irritates me sometimes.

"….You didn't check the ranking list, did you?" I asked him.

"It's a drag."

This guy…

"You do know that the results get sent to guardians, right?"

"Yeah, so what? I passed, didn't I? I don't aim as high as you. I'm satisfied."

"…. Dude, your name was 4th last position. The guys below you were all clan-less. You are in the last position among the clan children."

He jerks up at that then banged his head on the table.

"Ugh, Mom is gonna kill me. And you came first? It's not gonna be pretty when I get home." He groaned out.

"Well… I wouldn't know how you feel. I don't have a Mom." I said.

He looked at me as he shifted his head from his earlier position on the table and gave me a stinky eye.

"….you know that doesn't make me guilty anymore."

"Huh?…. So the effect wears out."

"Yes….. that does tend to happen when you use it often."

At that, I laughed and patted his back.

"Touché."

His eyebrows raised at that. "Another one of your made-up words."

At that, I just gave him a grin. He signed but then noticed books in my hand. He then looked towards me.

"What are you reading while wearing sunglasses and inside the room? I know you like to wear them but even while reading? Do you even wear it in the shower too?" He said emphasising inside.

"Huh? this…" I said gesturing towards the book and ignoring his comments about my beloved glasses. "It's nothing, just 'Fūinjutsu for dummies', seriously who names these books," I said while pointing out the title.

"Fūinjutsu, seriously. It's not easy, you know. I heard from Dad that there are only a handful of Fūinjutsu Masters." He said looking at me as if searching for something.

I ignored that stare and proceeded with reading the book but answered him. "I know."

He just looked at me then just went back to the table.

"Troublesome…"

And with this, I went back to reading and waiting for the teacher to come and announce our teams.

Yeah, so that was my only friend I managed to make in my academy years. And the funny thing is I didn't even meet him in the academy.

It's not that we didn't go to the Academy. We were in the same year but in different classes.

In fact, he was in class which had all the anime support cast (Rookie 9) plus Mito and Satsuki with other civilian kids. I was in a different class from them during the whole Academy session with no notable anime character that I knew of.

Suffice to say that I didn't have much interaction with them. That is not to say I didn't 'accidentally' bump into them hallways that may or may not have lead me to getting a few bloodlines.

So yeah…. coming to the academy wasn't a total loss.

* * *

**Name****: Partial-Canine Transformation**

**Description****: Bloodline of Inuzuka Clan. Enables the user to gain canine animalistic traits.**

**The clan members are able to communicate with canines. The members of this clan have greatly enhanced senses, especially their sense of smell. By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from a fairly long distance away. The clan's fighting style primarily revolves around their enhanced speed, strength and agility granted by the Four Legs Technique and other canine-based attacks, in conjunction with the tactical advantages granted by their heightened senses.**

**Rank****: B Class**

**Time for Assimilation****: 4 days**

**Pain Level****: C Class**

* * *

I stole this directly from Inuzuka Matriarch herself. It was on the first day of the Academy when I really accidentally bumped into her.

* * *

_**(Flashback…..)**_

"Damn it, late on the first day. It's like I'm living my college life again."

I was running through the hall to get to class. Just as I was at the end hall and was about to move to the corner, a figure suddenly came across me, causing me to crash into it. I stumbled back and fell on my ass while the figure remained steady as if not bothered by impact at all.

'What the hell?' I thought as I looked up to see who it was. She had an animalistic look with long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wore the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of a flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

She then looked down and we both made eye-contact.

I, who was still on my ass was trying to figure out who she was and if she was an important character.

She, who just looked at me tentatively as if trying to remember something.

It was her that broke the silence.

"You okay there, pup?" She said while reaching me with her hand.

Pup? I thought, then realised when I recognised the marking on her cheek.

_'She must be an Inuzuka.'_

I reached her hand with my own. As soon I touched her, a notification box appeared before my eye.

**ABILITY DETECTED**

I dismissed the box immediately. I had better things to worry about now. Like this Hot Milf in front of me. If only I was a few years older…..

Well, no use thinking about that.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled myself off the floor. "Thanks, people don't usually help me. Who are you, pretty lady?" I asked her, mustering my best innocent/cute look. My acting skills should work on non-Akane people.

"Pretty? Me? My, My, aren't you sweet little thing. You are gonna make me blush if you keep saying things like that." She said as her guarded expression flattered against my adorable self. Looks like my acting skills are better than I thought. Only Akane seems to be immune to them. She then dusted my clothes off from non-existent dust.

Keeping up with acting, I just tilted my head as if questioning something.

"But I was only saying the truth."

She just laughed at that. "You are gonna become a total lady-killer if you keep saying things like that to a girl. Now, if only Kiba could be like you and not the rebellious shit he is becoming. I'm Inuzuka Tsume, by the way."

Right, the reverse naming system.

Then something clicked in my mind.

'Ahhhh…. Kiba's Mom. Inuzuka Clan Matriarch .'

Realising who I was dealing with I decided to get the fuck away from her before she catches on my acting.

"Well, I don't know who Kiba is but I'm sure he ain't that bad but I'm late for my class. So, thank you for helping me Inuzuka-san. I hope we meet again." I bowed to her as I said that got the fuck away from her as fast as I could.

_**(Flashback Ends...)**_

* * *

After that, I occasionally met her but our meeting only lasted for a simple greeting.

I assimilated the Inuzuka Bloodline the following week. In that I found out I can't be absent from the Academy without a valid reason otherwise the Hokage himself will come to check up on me. So after that, I shelved my plans on assimilating any Bloodlines I get in the Academy.

The good thing that came out was that I now confirmed it that the ninja clans in Konoha did have bloodlines and they were simply not 'techniques' that anyone could learn outside of the clan.

Well, except me.

From then onwards, I only collected the bloodlines and planned to assimilate them afterwards when I had time. As the Academy didn't have any particular vacation period that lasted more than 2 days so I couldn't use that time for assimilation or I would have Hokage to deal with and he will know something is up when I'm in a coma for no particular reason, repeatedly.

* * *

**Name****: Insect Manipulation**

**Description****: Bloodline of Aburame Clan.**

**It has been observed that they possess the ability to communicate with other bugs and insects and even control them. Many of the applications that can be generated by this bloodline are already being used by Aburame Clan members.**

**Rank****: C Class**

**Time for Assimilation****: 3 days**

**Pain Level****: D+ Class**

* * *

I stole this from a random Aburame I encountered on the streets and assimilated it on 8th Birthday as that was Nine-Tails's defeat festival. It coincidentally was also Friday, which followed by Saturday and Sunday which were off-day for Academy. This was really useful. Although I couldn't command or order every insect to gather info from throughout the village as an Aburame might intercept it and that would lead to a cluster fuck. As a practice, I just tried talking and commanding various insects I found in the room and tried to improve this bloodline.

* * *

**Name****: Mind Manipulation**

**Description****: Fabled Bloodline of Yamanaka Clan. Enables the user to do Mind-related Technique.**

**Members of the clan have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring their consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically.**

**This bloodline only works by using Yin- Chakra.**

**Rank****: C+ Class**

**Time for Assimilation****: 3 Days.**

**Pain Level****: D+ Class**

* * *

Ahhh… this had a story behind it. I stole it when I was 10 years old.

* * *

_**(Flashback…..)**_

"That shopkeeper could at least be less of an ass.". I muttered as I walked back to my apartment after doing my weekly shopping. Sometimes it's nice to just walk slowly and enjoy the peace.

As I was walking by I noticed a girl was carrying a rather heavy flower pot out of a flower shop. She had fair skin, light blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Her ponytail extends to her waist.

She wore a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt. She sported this attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop earrings.

I recognised her immediately. She was after all one of the main supporting characters, Ino Yamanaka. I had been keeping eye on all members of Rookie 9 for at least keeping me informed if there have been any changes in their personalities.

Well anyway, looks like she is helping her Mom by working in the shop. She seemed to have trouble carrying the rather heavy looking flower pot.

Well since I am here and she is too, I might as well 'help' her and myself.

I looked around the street and found the thing I was looking for.

I picked up a stone from the street and flicked it so that it ended up right in her path after checking no one was paying attention, then waited for the opportune time as I walked closer to her.

Just as I planned, she tripped and fell forward but I came in front of her in a burst of speed and caught the flower pot with my right hand and balanced it so it didn't fall, I was quite strong, ya know.

I caught her with my body as she supported herself with me, her hands on my chest and her face just in front of me, my left hand was on her waist making sure she was steady and standing. She was a little shorter than me so she had to look a little upwards to meet my eyes.

It was seriously like some cheesy romantic seen.

**ABILITY DETECTED**

I dismissed the box as soon as it appeared in front of the face with a mental command.

She kept staring me in the eyes and it was getting a little too long for me to be comfortable in the position I was in. I decided to break the silence.

"You okay there?" Some fake concern added in my voice. Not that she would ever find out.

She blinked at that.

'Seems like she is back in the real world'. I thought

Then she blushed and backed away for me. Then she bowed.

"A-Ahh th-thank you for your help. The flower pot would have broken if you hadn't caught it" She stammered out.

"Yes..…and you would have been hurt. Take care of yourself, will you." I said pointing out that I cared more about her than some pot even though I was the one that staged the whole thing.

"R-Right." She again stammered as she said that.

Hmmm…..

"What are you even doing carrying such a heavy flower pot? You could have asked someone for help." She was the Clan Heiress after all.

"Oh, I was just helping Mama setting up the shop."

I looked at the shop at that.

"Huh, so it's your family shop? Never seen you here before." I really hadn't. I knew it was her family shop but I hadn't seen her work here.

"Y-You have been here before." She had a surprised expression at that. What? Can't a guy buy flowers? Well, technically it wasn't for me but for Akane. I brought her flowers to keep them in her dull office to keep it from getting too dull there, every time I visit her i.e, every Sunday.

"Yeah. So… where do you want to put this pot?" I gestured with my now free right hand.

She then noticed the pot that was in my left hand and her eyes widened. Guess she noticed that I was lifting the heavy pot with one hand that she had trouble with holding with both.

She came out of her stupor and just pointed at the spot.

I just went to the spot she pointed at and placed the pot gently.

I then dusted my hands of extra dirt.

"There. Now that's done. I will be on my way." I was walking away from the shop but then she called out to me.

"W-Wait, wait a minute. What's your name? It's rude to not introduce yourself to a lady."

I turned around to meet her surprisingly expecting gaze. Well, at least she wasn't stammering anymore.

"Huh, did I not introduce myself? Sorry about that. I'm Uzumaki Arashi. It has been a pleasure to have met you." I said as I extended my hand for a handshake.

She visibly perked at that. "I'm Yamanaka Ink, the pleasure has been mine." She said as she also extended her hand for a handshake. Gone was a stammering girl and standing there was a clan heiress.

'Huh, not bad.' I thought to myself.

Still, I knew she would grow up to be quite a beauty. Plans needed to set in motion early in the game to sweep the maximum benefits.

Deciding my next course of action I moved to play my move.

Instead of shaking her hand I brought her hand near my lips and brushed them against her knuckles.

With that done, lifted my head to see the result of the action.

Seems like the gamble paid off. She was blushing like no tomorrow. She tried to say words but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Truly a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you."

"Wha-… Ho—… Wh-….. Huh?"

That was all she was able to say as I had already jumped to the nearest rooftop and was running through them at ninja speed. I just hope this gamble pays off in the future.

_**(Flashback Ends….)**_

* * *

Yeah…. So this is how I decided to seduce Yamanaka heiress. It was a spur of a moment thing. I knew she would grow up to be a beauty and who wouldn't want to tap that.

So, I basically set it up so she would have a crush on me. 10-year-olds are easy to manipulate. And my plans have worked. We weren't technically friends but acquaintance as we only meet each other when I go to her family shop for flowers. But I could clearly see that she had a crush on me.

She might have tried to find more about me but there really wasn't something that she could. I didn't divulge my home address to anyone and I travelled at ninja speed on rooftops when going to Academy, training ground or shopping most of the time. I would have known if she followed me around.

She might have tried to ask Shikamaru but she didn't exactly know that Shikamaru was my friend.

Also, I assimilated this just last week when we were given a one-week vacation after we had graduated from Academy. So, this is new but I was trying to figure out how this worked.

* * *

**Name****: Shadow Manipulation**

**Description****: Bloodline of Nara Clan.**

**It allows the user to control their shadow anyway possible, thus also allowing to control other's shadow which in turn can be used to control other people. The applications are only limited by the user's imagination. Shadows can also be brought to the 3-D plane. Only limitations are that this bloodline works by using only Yin-Chakra, the user has to stay in the same position while using techniques and there is a limited range to which the shadow can extend.**

**Rank****: B Class**

**Time for Assimilation****: 4 days**

**Pain Level****: C Class**

* * *

This was stolen from Shikamaru. I can't tell you when it was stolen because even I don't remember. It might have been during one of our chess matches.

I also assimilated this last week right after assimilation of the Yamanaka bloodline.

And let me tell you like the level of pain is increasing, it's getting really 'not-comfortable' when the assimilation process takes place. It will be a real bitch when it reaches A Class.

* * *

**Name****: Byakugan**

**Description****: Bloodline of Hyūga Clan.**

**The Byakugan (Literally meaning: White Eye, All-Seeing White Eye) is the Bloodline limit that originated from the Ōtsutsuki Clan and later inherited by their distant descendants, the Hyūga Clan. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.**

**This dōjutsu usually is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterised by their enlarged and featureless white irides with no visible pupils. While active, the pupils become more distinct and the veins near their temples bulge.**

**The Byakugan is normally available from birth, however, on rarer occasions, the dōjutsu can be awakened. A Hyūga descendant of a more diluted bloodline may end up only awakening this dōjutsu in a single eye. Also unlike other dōjutsu, transplanted Byakugan can be activated and deactivated at will.**

**The Byakugan gives a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic has a powerful range of vision, able to magnify up to cellular level on its targets or view great distances. The distance varies between users and can be improved with training. Its vision can penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception to a degree.**

**It also grants incredible clarity and insight, able to clearly see and analyse all minute details, even at high-speeds, granting a highly accurate sense of prediction to anticipate the flow of events and actions of others. The Byakugan is shown able to use infrared to detect a target through their body heat. It can determine the development of one's chakra, even tell if one can mould chakra at all. It can even see the elemental affinity of others. Also, a powerful enough user can see into a target's mind to determine their thoughts and feeling, even look through their memories, which Kaguya performed to such a level that even Hamura proved incapable of repelling with his Byakugan. It can also emit powerful chakra pulses to subdue an opponent.**

**The Byakugan can see chakra to a higher degree than the Sharingan, such as identifying where a person's chakra signature originates from. It can discern certain types of clones from the real person. Its ability to see chakra is acute enough to see the chakra pathway system and the 361 chakra nodes that run along with it. The Hyūga have devised a fighting style known as the Gentle Fist to take advantage of this ability, wherein they strike an opponent's chakra nodes to either seal or forcibly open them, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra.**

**The Byakugan can also decipher whether or not genjutsu is being used on either the wielder or others. However, despite its resistance and penetrative gaze to most targets, certain Bloodline limit can produce powerful enough genjutsu to overpower a Byakugan. According to Hagoromo, the Byakugan can extend the range of genjutsu; Kaguya indeed can use her Byakugan in tandem with the Rinne-Sharingan to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on nations. Momoshiki could use his Byakugan to read the fate of other people, though, as he lamented, it didn't allow him to see his own fate.**

**Prolonged use of the Byakugan causes severe but temporary eye-strain, leaving wielders unable to properly perceive targets. In the anime, it was shown that once manifested, the Byakugan will automatically activate if the user is stressed enough from a confrontation even without proper control of it.**

**Rank****: A Class**

**Time for Assimilation****: 8 days**

**Pain Level****: B Class**

* * *

This I stole from one of my upper-class seniors. I was 10 when it happened and he had just graduated from the academy.

_**(Flashback….)**_

'The Rasengan is seriously quite hard. I can't get the rubber ball to blow up. Naruto was able to finish stage 2 in about 3 weeks. I already have all the knowledge needed to complete it. So, I should be able to complete it. But seriously, Rasengan training is a bitch.' I thought to myself as I walked through the halls of Academy.

My mind was occupied so didn't notice that someone was in my way until I had stumbled into them.

That brought out of my musing.

The guy that I stumbled was a Hyūga judging by his white eyes and a Main branch family member at that since he didn't have the cursed seal on his forehead as far I could see and his head-band protector was on biceps. He was surrounded by 2 of his lackeys. There was nothing noteworthy about them.

**ABILITY DETECTED**

'Huh…. Nice.' I thought to myself. Then dismissed the box by a mental command.

"Watch where you are going, commoner? Don't you know how I am?" He said arrogantly.

"…..Fuck off." I said as I moved past. I already had a lot in my mind and didn't really have time to deal with a side-character such as himself.

Then, just by instinct alone, I moved my head to the side to avoid the blow that was directed at my skull.

I quickly moved turned around who the fuck just tried to assault me inside the academy.

"Don't ignore me, trash." The Hyūga while he was standing in Gentle Fist Stance.

"It's not in your fate to ignore me." He added.

'Ugh, I don't have time to deal with shit and what's with this fate bullshit? I thought only Neji preached that shit. Are Hyūga running indoctrination classes or something?'

Just then the little shit charged at me, guiding his left hand to strike my shoulders. Possibly to make my arms unusable.

'Good idea, bad execution.' I thought and came up with a plan to finish this as soon as possible.

As his hand came for the strike, I caught it with my left hand, threw his hand arm to the left side. The force made him stumble. I then swivelled him around so that he would be facing his lackeys by kicking him the knees.

This brought his knees to the ground, then I brought my hands to his neck and transformed them into claws (thanks Tsume Inuzuka!). The claws were sharper than a bladed knife (Killua Zoldyck's Claw). As one of the pointed nails touched his neck, few droplets of blood seeped out. After all, I practised a lot with the Inuzuka Bloodline.

All of this happened under a second.

"You two, don't move. Even if the hair of your body moved from its position, I will gut him and then gut you." I said as I projected as little as possible bit of Killing Intent I could towards his lackeys and him. It was a little trick I learned from Kakashi and Minato. My Killing Intent was nothing compared to their but I will get there someday.

They froze in their spots but their legs were shaking. They still managed to nod.

The Hyūga that was on his knees was also frozen in his spot.

"Now listen here, you piece over-privileged waste of space, I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to assault an academy student in the premise but next time you try to assault me or any other students, you will not have a head attached to your body to think of your mistakes, got it?" I whispered in his ear so only he could listen.

He nodded his head furiously.

Just then I heard a voice of footsteps behind me. I let go of Hyūga causing him to fall on the ground.

"What's going on here?" A voice called out. Probably the same person whose footstep I heard.

I turned off the bloodline and around to see my class teacher coming from the corner.

I gave him an easy smile.

"Nothing Sensei, senpai just fell on the ground and I was just helping him get back up," I said as I grabbed his shoulder and made him stand up.

"Right…." I said to the Hyūga directing a 'sweet' smile at him and his lackeys.

They nodded furiously. "H-Hai, Sensei."

"I see. Well, the class is starting, Arashi. Go and don't be late next time." He said as he moved past us.

We 4 watched him walk away, then I directed my attention to 3 of them.

"If you tell anyone about what happened, you will not see the morning sun next day" I said, putting extra pressure on Hyūga's shoulder.

I didn't wait for their response and walked towards my classroom.

_**(Flashback Ends…..)**_

* * *

There hasn't been any news of that incident and I knew why. The team had apparently had some accident during one of the missions and all members were killed including the Jōnin instructors. There was a huge ruckus in the village because a member of Hyūga's Main branch Family had been killed.

Which was a piece of good news for me. During the confrontation, I had completely forgotten about the changes that happen to eyes and hair. If they hadn't died on the mission, I would have to kill them myself. You know, secrets and all.

Other than that, I had mastered Rasengan. I learned to do it single-handedly from the beginning because I didn't have the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' so it took me a little longer than I anticipated but I still mastered it within 2 weeks. I can do it now pretty easily. Now I was working on making Oodama Rasengan without the use of the Nature Chakra. There has been progress but not so much.

And I haven't assimilated Byakugan. Didn't have the time yet, but I will soon enough.

* * *

**Name****: Sharingan**

**Description****: Bloodline of Uchiha Clan.**

**The Sharingan (Literally meaning: Copy Wheel Eye, Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu Bloodline Limit of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. While its powers originated from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne-Sharingan, its independent form was first manifested by Indra Ōtsutsuki.**

**When a wielder of this Bloodline Limit experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into Sharingan; for that reason, the Sharingan is described as an "eye that reflects the heart". Often, as per the Uchiha's so-called "Curse of Hatred", this emotion is a negative one, brought on by stress or loss. The emotion can also be positive, driven by a desire to protect or reunite with a loved one.**

**It has been known that normally after first acquiring this power, the user's enhanced perception will throw off their timing, causing them to overstress their bodies from trying to keep up with the increased reaction time, forcing the user to adjust to properly move with was also shown during emotional states that begin to trigger the Sharingan's awakening, it can temporarily blur the person's eyesight until finally that the user is aware they have awakened the Sharingan, they are thereafter able to freely use it. When first awakened, each Sharingan usually will have only one tomoe, although, in Obito Uchiha's case, as well as Itachi and Indra's in the anime, they immediately gained two tomoe in each of their eyes. Through training and continued use, the Sharingan will develop a second tomoe and then, upon full maturation, a third. With full maturation, the Sharingan's ability to read the opponent's movements is fully developed, which can cause the user's movements to drastically differ from their earlier movements if their Sharingan matured mid-battle. When Hagoromo awakened the Sharingan in the anime, he had all three tomoe immediately. All the Sharingan's abilities are available to the user from its earliest stage, but with greater development comes greater proficiency with those abilities.**

**As with any dōjutsu, Sharingan can be transplanted into non-Uchiha. They are unable to deactivate it and its use has a greater chakra demand for them than for actual Uchiha, who need only minimal chakra to keep it active. For these reasons, non-Uchiha tend to cover their Sharingan when they aren't using it in order to conserve chakra. Sharingan that originate from the same Uchiha are still linked to some extent even when wielded by separate users, at times enabling those users to see the same things.**

**The Sharingan grants the wielder two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". Although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, Madara Uchiha noted that the Sharingan can only be used to its full potential when both eyes are together. Even within these two categories, there may exist several distinct though similar abilities:**

**"Eye of Insight"**

**The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence.**

**The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan was even able to see on a cellular level. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or can also read the enemy's hand seals to give them an insight of the performed technique's nature, regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands are not physically hidden from view. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. It is shown that with advanced enough prowess, via eye contact, the user can even enter the target's mind to look through their memories.**

**The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and Taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs. Again, Sharingan users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason, they cannot, for example, reproduce Bloodline Limit abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform.**

**"Eye of Hypnotism"**

**The user can perform what is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better-known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. The Uchiha are particularly infamous for using this ability on the tailed beasts, and in fact, can enter its or a jinchūriki's subconscious to more precisely control the beast's chakra. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided the user's attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control.**

**While not an ability per se, the Sharingan user can appear as if they are able to "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them.**

**In addition to these abilities, there are two other jutsu that a Sharingan user can perform: Izanagi allows the user to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny. Izanami traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Izanagi. Use of either ability causes the Sharingan with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards, and for that reason, the Uchiha classified them as kinjutsu.**

**WARNING‼️**

**While it is true that heavy emotional desire needs to be present for the awakening of Sharingan, it isn't true for the wielder of Biological Imitation.**

**For USER, only assimilation of Sharingan is required for awakening it at stage one (one-tomoe) which can further be upgraded by training.**

**Rank****: A Class**

**Time for Assimilation****: 10 days**

**Pain Level****: B+ Class**

* * *

**Name****: Mangekyō Sharingan (Left Eye- Ashvins, Right Eye- Ashvini)**

**Description****: The Mangekyō Sharingan (Literally meaning: Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha.**

**A Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. While the exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha has historically misunderstood these criteria as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason, they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan.**

**The Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of the Sharingan's generic abilities. In addition to that, the Mangekyō grants powerful abilities that differ between each eye, though abilities may be similar in nature; both Sasuke and Itachi have access to Amaterasu's flames, though the extent to which they can use them differ. The abilities of a Mangekyō Sharingan may not even be the same for both of a single user's eyes. As each eye houses the particular dōjutsu techniques, one can only access them if they currently house the said eye, even if they were the originator of the said technique. Once a user awakens the Mangekyō in both eyes, they are able to perform Susanoo, even without either eye.**

**As with any dōjutsu, Mangekyō Sharingan can be transplanted into non-Uchiha, granting them all its abilities albeit with steeper chakra demands. Abilities of a Mangekyō Sharingan can also be programmed to activate under certain circumstances, either within the user's own eyes or in a target of the user's choosing; this programming remains even after death.**

**Using them comes with a certain sensation that sensors can feel, although it doesn't show which technique is being prepared. Even for true wielders, usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan's abilities can cause a great strain on the user. It drains a considerable amount of chakra when simply activating and maintaining the advanced dōjutsu, and even more through each technique used. Even more, it can cause considerable damage to their being, leaving the body in agonising pain and causing deterioration to their vision until eventually over-usage leaves them blind. Their vision can be restored by transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties — ideally a sibling — thus awakening the so-called Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Unlike with other transplants, this second evolution will allow the user to retain their original techniques in addition to access the new eyes' respective technique. Although these eyes merge the designs of the two Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan, they're still the eyes of the previous owner and thus react to certain techniques that are aimed at the original owner's Mangekyō Sharingan. Also, they no longer suffer any negative side-effects from using them, even reducing chakra-draining to an unnoticeably minimal level.**

**The Mangekyō Sharingan also grants its user the ability to read and decode the Uchiha Clan's Stone Tablet.**

**WARNING‼️**

**While it is true that heavy emotional desire needs to be present for the awakening of Mangekyō Sharingan, it isn't true for the wielder of Biological Imitation.**

**For USER, only assimilation of Mangekyō Sharingan is required for gaining special abilities provided by Mangekyō Sharingan.**

**Also to assimilate Mangekyō Sharingan, you should already have assimilated Sharingan beforehand and upgraded it to stage 3 (three tomoe).**

**Please note that the condition of blindness due to overuse of Mangekyō Sharingan will not affect the user as it has been covered up by the Healing Factor provided by Uzumaki and Jinchuriki status.**

**So in essence, the user will directly gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.**

**Special Abilities:**

**Ashvins (Left Eye)**** \- Grants the user the ability to tag a target through eye contact. The user can then feel all the senses of the target as if they were his own, anytime. Tagging can only be done once per month as this ability needs time to recharge. (the original recharge time has been reduced due to user status as Uzumaki and Jinchūriki)**

**Ashvini (Right-Eye)**** \- The user can project his own senses onto the tagged targets. But with this ability, the user can also project senses of Target-A (assume) to Target-B anytime, anyplace.**

**Target-A and Target-B are the people that were tagged in the past by USER.**

**Susanoo (both eyes needed)**** \- It is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes.**

**When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking their behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Susanoo, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully.**

**Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susanoo with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave Susanoo's protective structure. The latter characteristic can be used against the user; if an opponent can bypass Susanoo, however slightly and latch onto them, they can be pulled out of Susanoo. With continued mastery, Susanoo can have increased defensive capabilities even at its ribcage stage, as seen when Ay, the fourth Rikage was able to crack a rib of Sasuke's Susanoo, but conversely, could not crack Madara's. If it is damaged, Susanoo does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew. Also, Susanoo is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or auditory attacks for example. Additionally, unless the legs of the Susanoo are fully manifested, the user's still vulnerable to attacks from below.**

**Susanoo draws on the user's chakra in large amounts so long as it is active. Sasuke Uchiha describes the sensation of using Susanoo as feeling pain in every cell in his body, which only increases over time of usage as well as at higher developmental stages. Being a Mangekyō Sharingan-based ability, it also places a strain on the user's eyes the more it is used, however, it is not actually necessary for one's Mangekyō Sharingan to be active while using Susanoo; in fact, Madara Uchiha is able to use it without any eyes at all.**

**As seen with Sasuke's learning how to use it, Susanoo has several developmental stages. Practised users go through all the stages every time they manifest it, layering more advanced stages over earlier ones or stripping them away as is needed; they can choose to stop at any developmental stage. At its simplest level, users only manifest aspects of Susanoo's skeletal structure, such as a ribcage for basic defence or an arm for interacting with the surroundings. Once a full skeleton is made, musculature and, later, skin forms until finally a complete humanoid is shaped. In these early stages, typically only the upper half of Susanoo is materialised, with legs becoming common once it reaches its full humanoid form; however, not all Susanoo users can accomplish the latter feat.**

**In its next stage, armour forms around the humanoid for further protection, causing it to resemble a yamabushi. In its final stage, users stabilise the chakra that comprises Susanoo to create a colossal form known as the Complete Body — Susanoo (Perfect Susanoo), the ultimate ability of the Mangekyō Sharingan. In this state, Susanoo gains a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armour. This form possesses power comparable to that of a tailed beast, capable of levelling giant mountains and when enhanced by Six Paths Chakra, small planetoids with ease. Users can also channel their own techniques into the Complete Body — Susanoo, as well as shape it around the Nine-Tails to improve its offensive and defensive capabilities.**

**Users are able to mingle the chakra that makes Susanoo with chakra from other sources. Sasuke uses the chakra from Jūgo's Sage Transformation to make a "Senjutsu Susanoo", with markings reminiscent of the Cursed Seal of Heaven spreading across it. He later stores the chakra of the nine-tailed beasts within his Susanoo, drastically improving its strength and causing lightning to emanate from its back.**

**WARNING‼️**

**While it may be possible for a normal user to summon Susanoo while not activating Mangekyō Sharingan, it is necessary for the user to activate Mangekyō Sharingan to summon Susanoo.**

**Similarly, while it may be possible for Uchiha's to be able to summon Susanoo with only one, it is necessary for the user to have both eyes to summon Susanoo.**

**Rank: S- Class**

**Time for Assimilation: 12 days**

**Pain Level: A- Class**

* * *

You might be thinking that I got these from Satsuki or Sasuke. But I didn't. I didn't even get normal, one-tomoe Sharingan from them when I touched them. It was probably because they haven't awakened their Sharingan.

No, I got this from some else. Someone who wasn't alive in Canon.

* * *

_**(Flashback…..)**_

"Why did you need Sunglasses in any way?" Akane asked as we both walked through the village's main market. It was evening, evident by the setting sun.

"They look cool. So, I thought, why not?" I said as I examined my new sports sunglasses.

Technology in this world is weird. They have a radio but not a radio transceiver. Computers but nobody seems to be particularly inclined to use them. They don't even have a radar system.

Then there are these sunglasses. Top-quality stuff. Specifically made for ninjas.

Adjust light according to the environment. Prevent any glare from falling in eyes that can happen in fights. Prevent dust from entering the eyes. Quite sturdy and not easily breakable. The shopkeeper even said you would have to put at least 20 explosives wrapped around glasses to break it. Heat-Proof, Water-Proof, Dust-Proof. I love them.

It was all quiet and good but these were also very expensive. And I mean, very expensive. I had to blow 1 years worth of savings on it even after the discount I had gotten.

But it would be all worth it. I had to do something about my eyes. Covering them up is the best option as I'm not very good at Genjutsu and them being sturdy would make sure that they don't break during the fight. As for them falling off, I could just use Chakra to make sure they stay there. I think ANBU ninjas also use Chakra on their masks to prevent them from falling off.

"Seriously, first you dye your hair white and now these sunglasses. I probably wouldn't have been able to recognise you with this whole new look you have going on." She said tiredly. She has been showing more emotions ever since I left.

"Yeah well, you have white hair too and I wasn't the biggest fan of red anyway. So I thought why not?" That wasn't the real reason. With my hair dyed white, people wouldn't be able to tell the aesthetic change that goes through when using my abilities. It had the added benefit of having the same hair colour as Akane.

"Yeah….. let's believe that's the real reason." She said as she looked down at me.

"Anyways, you are taking ninja training quite seriously, aren't you? Are you okay with all those weights you have on." She added thankfully not asking me more about my hair. She seems to be the only one who can see through me instantly. She is also probably the only one immune to acting, I think.

As for those weights she is talking about. I bought them just now, together with the glasses with Akane's help. Apparently, you can't buy ninja gear without a guardian if you aren't a ninja. I didn't really expect that. That is quite thoughtful of people who basically train child soldiers.

And they weren't actually weights, they are just called 'weights'. In reality, they were 'seals' that affect gravity making the object it is attached to heavy. I had the seals made on white Tape-Cloth that I wrapped on my arms, legs and torso. They have different settings for different heaviness but the setting can only be changed by the shopkeeper or you yourself could change it if you are a Fūinjutsu Master. Sadly I'm neither of those. I can only turn them off or on. Still, it's better than the things Lee wore in anime. I won't have time to take the weights off in the real fight.

These people can control gravity but they can't make a radar. This world is weird.

"Yeah, the weights are fine. I would get used to them but forget about that. What about you? As soon as the shopkeeper knew that you were my guardian, he halved the price. What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that, we used to work together in the past. He was my subordinate…. Go to his shop from now on. You will probably get most things at a cheaper price there and I have talked to him, you won't need to bring me there with you every time when you need anything."

"Huh, cool. Will do that." I said in response.

Just then I felt a tug on my shirt. I stopped and looked down only to find a kid, maybe 5 or 6 years old, crying his eyes out.

"M-Mama." He said.

I said the only thing that came to mind.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"I-I can't f-find M-MAMA!" That was all he was able to say before he again started crying.

I panicked at that. I could never handle kids. In either of my lives.

I looked towards Akane with pleading eyes asking. She looked at me then just smirked.

"Ara, look at the time. It's already late. I'm needed at the orphanage. Bye-bye, brat." She said as she started walking away.

I moved to stop her but the kid again started crying. People were looking at me now. Just as I managed to stop the kid from crying and turned to the direction where Akane went I found her gone. I turned on Chakra Sensing but still found nothing. She wasn't just gone but she vanished. I couldn't find the trace of her in the near vicinity. I had improved my Chakra Sensing skill so I could now sense up to 2km. She wasn't in my sensing radius.

'What the hell? How the hell did she just vanish like that? I'm supposed to the ninja, not her.

That sadistic woman, she knows I'm not good with kids but she still left me here with this kid. She must be laughing right now wherever she.

But seriously, how did she disappear like that? She isn't a Ninja, is she?... Nah, she would have told me otherwise.' I thought before moving my attention to the crying kid.

Even if I was an A-Grade Asshole, I couldn't leave the kid alone. I signed then took off my glasses.

"Hey, don't cry. If you stop crying I would give you these." I said, dangling the glasses in front of him.

He stopped crying. Took my glasses and looked at them curiously.

I signed in relief. 'Looks like he will stop crying for now.'

My hopes were thrown out of the window just like the glasses he threw but fortunately I was able to catch the glasses, unlike my hopes.

'That little shit, he almost broke my glasses…well not really but he did throw them away!'

I turned to berate him but found that he was still crying.

I sighed. I put the glasses in my pocket.

'Let's just get this over with. Today has been exhausting enough already.'

Now first, to stop the kid from crying. I looked around and found a general store.

Hopefully, there would be some candy there. Kids do love it, right?

I held the kid's hand, brought him to shop, bought some lollipops for him and shoved it in his mouth.

And voila, it worked.

Now, how to find the kid's parents? How? How? How? …..

"Wait….Of course. Go to the police station." I said as I facepalmed myself. My knowledge of common sense has been deteriorating ever since I came into this world.

As we both went to the police, he remained quiet. On one hand, he had his lollipop, the other is being held by being me.

As I reached the station. I noticed something.

There were Uchiha there, a lot of them. I had to mentally control myself. I couldn't just go poke them around. I will get my chance and I wasn't really in a hurry.

Just as we were inside the station, the kid shouted out and rushed into the station. I had to let go of his hand.

"MAMA!" I saw that he was running towards a woman. She was probably in her thirties or somewhere near it. She had brown hair and was in traditional dress. She was quite attractive. But I have noticed almost all women in this world are attractive.

"KONOHAMARU!" The woman cried. She had dried up tears running down her face. From the spot she came, I observed the man she was talking to before.

He had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

I thought I recognised him from somewhere but I couldn't place my finger on it.

My attention was taken away from him by the kid's mother.

She was glaring at me. Not just the regular glare I was used to getting from the civilians but glare filled with hatred.

"Y-You monster, where did you take my baby boy? Was my Husband not enough? Why can't you leave my family in peace." Her voice was filled with too much venom and hatred.

I was little taken aback by venom and hatred. Sure, there had been those who openly hated me throughout my new life but I always ignored them. They were just side-character anyways. No use fretting over them.

But this woman. She was the first one to openly declare it, with such a hateful and vicious way and even going as far as accusing me of kidnapping her kid.

I gonna be honest….. I'm kinda impressed. She is just like me during my first years of rebirth.

She must have issues…..just like me. Even though I am over my hatred of Minato and Kushina…..mostly…...well moreover hatred of Minato than Kushina (that bitch gotta answer some of the questions first), but this woman wasn't over her hatred of me. No, most likely she isn't over her hatred of Nine Tails which by proxy is me. Going by what she said before, I'm guessing her husband was killed in the Nine Tails's attack.

And she even called me 'monster', when other people in their vast wisdom could only find a single word, 'demon'. Kinda have to give it to her in the creativity department.

And this kid is Konohamaru? Naruto's sidekick in the Original Universe. So, this woman must be a member of the Sarutobi clan, daughter-in-law of the Third Hokage.

I saw the woman being calmed down by some people. Some of them were Uchiha Policemen and some were civilians. Well, she did almost broke the law. I decided to get out of here.

"Fuck this. I'm too tired to deal with shit." I said probably a little too loud judging by silence in the station. Probably not expecting a child to be swearing so casually.

But I didn't give a fuck about that.

'I need to go home and get some sleep. This day was too exhausting. I could do the training in the morning.' I thought to myself. I was away enough from the station and was just about to jump on one of the buildings but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

The hand was accompanied by a voice.

"Wait, young man."

I, surprised by the hand lashed out on instinct (because seriously, the figure was too quiet. I didn't sense his approach at all). The figure caught my hand that was about to punch his face easily.

**ABILITY DETECTED**

I mentally dismissed the notification.

"Good Instincts, you must be training a lot." He said as he let go of my hand.

"Yeah. Sorry about that…" I said to him, not apologetical at all. He is the one who startled me! But no need to be rude to the person who gave me the Sharingan…. At least for now.

"I'm sorry about what Sarutobi-san said to you there. She was just too emotional after Konohamaru went missing. But what you said there at the end wasn't acceptable. Haven't anyone told you to respect your elders?" His tone was apologetic at first but by the end became stern.

"Well, forgive me but elder people haven't actually done anything to earn my respect." I snapped back. Seriously, what was his problem?

"Look, sorry if I'm being rude but if you have something meaningful to say then say it. Today has been kind of exhausting." I added, irritated.

He shook his head. "Still rude. But anyway, I wanted to thank you for bringing Konohamaru to the station as the Police Force Head. It made the job a lot easier." He said politely.

I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yeah, Whatever. I gotta go now." I said hurriedly, not looking back.

**(Flashback Ends…..)**

* * *

Later when I found out about the Mangekyō Sharingan I had gained, I had asked Akane about him. Turns out he was Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan Head.

Those new Mangekyō Abilities were awesome. They were perfect for infiltration and spying. I knew Fugaku had Mangekyō Sharingan but its abilities were never explained in anime or manga.

He was different from the anime. He still had a stick up his ass but still was more polite than I thought he would be.

That might be because the situation of the Uchiha Clan wasn't the same as in the canon. It seemed that their situation changed after the Nine-Tails's incident. They were slowly integrated back to the village after their seclusion by Tobirama. It seems Minato was doing a fine job as Hokage.

The Uchiha Clan reacted in kind and they aren't as aggressive as in the anime. They had become an important part of the village and both the civilian sector and military sector respected them. They even allowed non-Uchiha to join the Police Force.

It looks like Minato was able to control the flow of information as there wasn't even a rumour of Nine-Tails being controlled by Uchiha during the attack.

With the way things were going it wasn't a surprise that the Uchiha Massacre didn't occur. Or maybe the coup was planned but Shisui succeeded in his brainwashing attempt?

* * *

**Name****: Adamantine Sealing Chains**

**Description****: This ability moulds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains or threads which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets — foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. These chains could also be used to bind the chakra of a target, completely neutralising them. Using their chains, Uzumaki could also erect a barrier strong enough to prevent anyone or anything from entering or leaving the perimeter defined by the chains. The barrier was very durable.**

**These chains also made up Kushina Uzumaki's seal, completely pinning the Nine-Tails Fox down with several spikes in her own mind. Even while near death, Kushina was able to use these chains in the physical realm to restrain Nine-Tails Fox, enabling Minato Namikaze to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal.**

**WARNING ‼️**

**Although these chains only manifest in female Clan members, USER will be able to have them after the assimilation.**

**Rank****: A- Class**

**Time for Assimilation****: 8 days**

**Pain Level****: B- Class**

* * *

Getting this wasn't difficult at all. I was 11 then. I did basically the same thing to Mito as I did with Ino but this time Mito fell on her own. She was in the market and carrying shopping stuff when I saw her. I introduced myself the same way as I did with and flirted with her while she blushed. Really, 11-year-olds are too easy. Again this was an investment, I wouldn't take the yield of it until they are at least 15. That's when I lost my virginity in my first life.

I then helped her with the bags as I walked with her to her home.

When I got home, I read the description of Adamantine Chakra Chains and instantly started to practice to create 'chakra strings' when I read solid threads. I basically had the tools to become Donquixote Doflamingo. How cool was that?

And that kids, is how I made a second girl crush after me. I mean, what better way to get back to Minato and Kushina than to seduce their own daughter.

I was cut out of my musing when the door of the classroom suddenly opened with a loud BANG! Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed that sometime during my internal monologue, Choji had come and was munching his chips while sitting besides Shikamaru.

He was a chill dude and I liked that about him but we weren't exactly friends.

He was between a friend and an acquaintance. You know, how like a friend of a friend. Like that.

And I didn't bother to copy his Bloodline. It was more focused towards the brawl side of power and I heard that you needed to be fat to use it effectively. That goes against what I was trying to do.

I was training to be fast and precise. That would just mess up with what I had planned. And it's not like I could not take it in the future if I really wanted to.

I was off from my thoughts when I saw the people who came in.

First came in Satsuki Uchiha, and she was not looking happy.

Following her was her brother, Sasuke Uchiha, he also wasn't looking happy if his glaring is anything to go by.

Then came Naruto Uzumaki, he also looked pissed.

Following her came her Sister, she looked apologetic and curious.

"Who the hell is Arashi Uzumaki?" Satsuki called my name while looking at the class. She was definitely not happy judging by her tone.

My thoughts on the matter.

'Okay….. What the fuck did I do now?'

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: I wasn't able to update it sooner because I was busy IRL.**

**Thank you all those who have followed, favourite and REVIEWED my story.**

**It helped a lot shaping this chapter.**

**Till next time...and don't forget to REVIEW.**


	8. Team-Mates

**A/N: All characters and places belong to Kishimoto…. except the ones that don't.**

**And please REVIEW, this is what keep us authors motivated**

**Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with school, then my high school final exams came up. And in 5 weeks I have my university entrance exam so I'm preparing for that.**

**There have been some changes in the story as I have edited it.**

**To see the changes, check out at A/N at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Beta'ed and edited by- ****lubabpaul**

**Chapter 8- Team-Mates**

**-Satsuki-**

Satsuki Uchiha was a typical Uchiha.

She loves her family very, very much.

She loves her father - even though he had a major stick up his ass. Most importantly was her love for her wonderful mother.

Satsuki loves her brothers, although she wished that Sasuke would spend less time with Itachi-nii and allow her some Itachi-Time™.

Her relationship with her friends was that of almost sisters, she loved them. Mito was an absolute delight. Even Naruto with his enthusiasm and knuckle-headedness, and his horrendous orange monstrosity of a jumpsuit, managed to make his way into her circle of friends.

She counted Ino and Sakura as friends. Though, she has got to admit that Sakura's crush on her brother was kind of annoying at times, albeit funny to watch his reactions to her stalking.

Lastly, among those that she considered as friends were Hinata and Yakumo.

Even despite this and that between her and Hinata, she counted Hinata as her friend. But Hinata could "sometimes" be a real bitch.

Ah, Who was she kidding? She was always acting like a bitch.

The other Uchiha trait she had was that of ambition. This is why she wanted to be the first female Hokage of the Konohagakure, and also the first Uchiha Hokage. After all, it would be a travesty if a member of one of the founding clans of the village could not get the position of the village leader.

So, it came as no surprise the first step to becoming a Hokage should be being the best. At the Academy, being the best meant claiming the title of 'Rookie of the Year'. She didn't want just the title of 'Kunoichi of the Year', as that would mean she was the best female ninja, and not the best ninja in her year.

So, it was quite understandable when she saw the final ranking list of her year for graduation, she became a _little_ pissed.

* * *

**_Ranking List_**

_1\. Uzumaki Arashi_

_2\. Uchiha Satsuki_

_3\. Uzumaki Mito_

_4\. Uchiha Sasuke_

_5\. Hyūga Hinata_

_6\. Uzumaki Naruto_

_7\. Haruno Sakura_

_8\. Yamanaka Ino_

_9\. Aburame Shino_

_10\. Inuzuka Kiba_

…

…

…

* * *

She would have understood and _even_ accepted if it was Mito or Naruto, or _even_ her twin if they claimed the top position. She has known them since childhood. She also knew that they all worked _very_ hard to get the top positions throughout their Academic years.

However, what she cannot_ -no- will not_ accept is some random **nobody** taking the title of 'Rookie of the Year'. This should have been her first step in achieving her dream. Therefore the _only possible_ way he could have beat her effort is if he cheated. She had never before seen his name come up in the top 10 or _even _the top 15 students in the previous years. No one can improve that much in such a little time.

She looked to her side to see her friends and twin's reaction. Sasuke looked far more pissed than she was. Probably because she got higher rankings than he did.

Heh, he probably wanted to brag to Itachi-nii about getting the 'Rookie of the Year' title.

Naruto looked even more pissed than Sasuke.

Well, he is even below his sister _and_ Sasuke, who is his self-proclaimed rival. At least she thought that's how she thought it was from what little she listened to Naruto's babbling and raving.

It was _Mito's_ reaction that was most surprising. Mito looked surprised and was _blushing!_ after seeing the name of the cheater who stole the top spot.

She wondered what _that_ was about?

She shook her head out of her thoughts. That wasn't important right now, and no reason to go down that rabbit hole right now. What _was_ important was to see the pig who had the audacity to take her spot. Since all the newly graduated students would be in the classroom she and her friends and sibling were going there as well, she will find out who he is, and later she would decide what his tort..- punishment would be.

She strode towards their classroom, leading her little group. When she reached the classroom, she opened the door and walked in front of the classroom, it was full of future Genin of Konoha. She searched for her target, looking for the distinctive Uzumaki-_Red_ hair. She knew from Mito that almost, if not all pure Uzumaki have red hair, her brother being an exception due to the Namikaze genes. She could not find anyone with the _red_ hair, was he not here yet?

As the other three members of her little group entered, she decided to just call out her target.

"Who the _hell_ is Arashi Uzumaki?" Where _the_ _fuck_ was he? There was some commotion at first, but when they heard someone stand up at the back of the class, everyone in the class zeroed in their attention to there. Satsuki's glare was that of death itself aimed at the cheating bastard.

Surprisingly, he _didn't_ have Uzumaki-_red_, _rather he had_ snow_-white_ hair. He wore a red t-shirt and probably wore shorts below, she couldn't see below his waist. The most distinctive thing about him were the bandages he wore on his hands that went all the way up to his shoulders, the green book in his hand and the sunglasses. Why would he wear his glasses inside the room? Is he more of a moron than she thought? How did _this_ idiot come up with a way to cheat his way to the top position?

Before she could ask anything to the white-haired boy, Naruto interrupted.

"How did you scam your way to get the top position, ya bastard?! There is no way some like you could get a top spot in a million years, _dattebayo_?"

She rolled her eyes when some of the girls in the room swooned when Naruto spoke, and glared at the white-haired idiot as soon as Naruto finished speaking.

Dammit, Naruto! She wanted to ask him that. _She_ was the one that got her spot stolen by him, not _Naruto_. But she remained quiet, the question was in the air and there was no need to repeat it.

She focused her attention back to her target, studying him carefully. He merely tilted his head in, as if he was confused by the question.

"How would you know if I cheated?"

How would they know he cheated? Before she could answer his dumb question, her brother spoke up.

"Cut the bullshit, there is no way a clan-less orphan would be able to beat all the clan kids and come out on top. If you were that talented, you would have at least come up in the top 10 rankings in the previous years. Only now you are _suddenly_ the 'Rookie of the Year'? _Of_ _course_, you cheated."

At this point, all of the kids in the classroom were looking at the idiotic cheater, murmuring to each other, likely coming to the same conclusion as them, or swooning at her brother.

Ugh, fangirls.

But the good thing is it seemed that the idiot's cheating is now out in the open. As she turned her attention back to the white-haired kid, she found that he merely looked _amused_.

Did he not care that he was found out? Now that they had proven that he had cheated, his title would be taken away and he most likely will have his _Hitai-ate_ taken too. So, why did he look so amused?

"Well, you know what they say, 'If you aren't cheating, you aren't trying'. And I didn't get caught. So, I think I did pretty well for myself. If you wanted to be the best, perhaps you should have _tried_ harder." And the idiot chuckled.

When he finished, the whole class exploded at his casual acceptance of their claims, baring their fangs at him. Looks like everyone is taking out their frustration on him.

But he is still not at all fazed by this.

Then the door opened, and Iruka-sensei came in alongside Mizuki-sensei.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The class quieted down **instantly**. Even if she wasn't looking, she could tell that it was Iruka-sensei.

"What is going on here? You know what? I don't want to know. Naruto, Sasuke, Satsuki and Mito. Go and sit down on your seats. Arashi, why are you standing? Sit down where you are. I have teams to announce." Iruka stated as he looked at us and the white-haired Uzumaki.

Before Satsuki could protest and tell their sensei about the cheating bastard, Naruto spoke up.

"But sensei, that white-haired bastard cheated to get the first spot. He said so himself. He should not get the title of _'Rookie of the Year'!_."

Iruka-sensei looked bewildered at Naruto's accusation. He looked at all of us and then Arashi, who just shrugged at Iruka-sensei's enquiring expression. He then looked at the papers in his hands and finally turned his attention back to Naruto and reprimanded him.

"Naruto-kun, I know that you wanted to be the 'Rookie of the Year' but that is no reason to lie."

What? Why would sensei say that? It is clear that he cheated.

"What? I'm not lying. He said so himself in front of the whole class. Ask him or anyone else."

Iruka-sensei turned his attention to white-haired Uzumaki.

"Arashi-kun, is that true?"

Everyone's attention turned to him.

"Of course not sensei. I just said, "If you aren't cheating, you aren't trying." I may have also said, "I didn't get caught. So, I think I did pretty well for myself." But that is all true. Since I didn't cheat, there is no way I would get caught." He said as he smiled at sensei.

Everyone was surprised by his explanation including her.

He may not have explicitly said that he cheated but it was implied, right?

Iruka-sensei sent him a disapproving look.

"Arashi-kun, don't do that again. You know what I'm talking about."

"Of course, sensei." The not-cheater? replied.

Then her teacher turned his attention back to Naruto, who was still sputtering.

"B-But… B-But…B-But…"

"Naruto-kun, even if he did cheat in the exam, it would not have mattered. If Arashi-kun - a kid who isn't even a Genin- could fool and cheat in front of two Chūnin, he would already have the skills to ace the tests without cheating. I know you wanted to be the Rookie of the Year but not acing the Academy isn't the end of your shinobi career. Do you understand?" Iruka-sensei kindly asked.

That made too much sense now that she thought about it. She turned her attention from the nodding figure of Naruto to the cheat- no, not a cheater. Arashi. She turned her attention to Arashi. He was not even looking at what was going on in the class, just seemed to be engrossed in his book.

Was he really better than her and her friends? So, why didn't he perform better in the previous tests? Does he think we aren't worth it? Or was he lucky enough to not get caught while cheating?

Iruka-sensei's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Now that this is out of the way, you four go sit down. I need to announce the teams."

As her group quietly walked towards the empty seats, her mind was on the white-haired Uzumaki.

* * *

**-Arashi-**

Well, that was….. entertaining. Yes, entertaining is the right word. I loved their confused expressions. I'm 90% sure they still think I was lucky in my attempt at cheating and not getting caught.

Not that I actually cheated. I had no need to. I would have needed to put more effort when cheating in order to ace the tests than doing it the normal way and acing it.

But Iruka had one thing right. I had the skills to cheat and ace the tests. It would not have mattered either way.

"Did you really have to do all that? You could have just said no and ignored them." Shikamaru asked as he tried to sleep.

"Oh come on, it was fun. Did you look at their faces? Their expressions were priceless, they didn't even know what to say Iruka-sensei's logic about me acing the tests." It really was a hilarious moment.

"Just don't bring trouble on yourself, okay? You are already troublesome enough."

"Fine, fine. Just go back to sleep already. Wait, no. Don't go back to sleep. Who do you think will your teammates be? Any ideas?" I hope it's like canon. That would at least make my life easier.

"It would probably be me, Choji and Ino. Gotta have the Ino-Shika-Cho trio for this generation. We are also clan heirs, the chances that we wouldn't be put together are quite slim." Well, don't let anybody say that Shikamaru isn't smart. Our attention was then turned to Iruka as he started to call out the teams.

While that was going on, my mind was on the man beside Iruka, Mizuki. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he is here. With this not being canon and all. Perhaps, he isn't Orochimaru's agent, or maybe he had a change of plans. Or possibly he is afraid of Minato. I would bet that Minato has placed some security seals around the Scroll of Seals. I mean, I would if I was the Hokage, it only makes sense to have countermeasures in place. I have no idea how Naruto stole the scroll in canon.

My attention turned back to Iruka as he called out members of Team 7.

"Team 7. Jōnin leader- Hatake Kakashi. Genin members- Uchiha Satsuki, Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Arashi." Yes! Kakashi is the best teacher I could have asked for. Seriously, to learn from the man who knows a thousand Jutsus, sign me up!

And my teammates are Mito and Satsuki? This is golden. This day keeps getting better and better.

I looked at them and found that they were sitting together. As if reading my thoughts, both of them turned their heads to look back at me. I just waved my hands at them. Mito smiled at me and waved back but Satsuki just huffed and turned away from me. I think -and hear me out- I think she is mad at me.

Naruto, who was sitting beside his sister seems depressed. I think he wanted Kakashi to be his team leader. But this is weird, I thought Team 7 was supposed to have the Dead Last, Rookie of the Year and the Kunoichi of the Year.

"Team 8. Jōnin leader- Yūhi Kurenai. Genin members- Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino." A canon team? I'm having a good day. I guess it is reasonable to have a Hunting and Tracking team.

"Team 9 is already in rotation." Huh, so Team Gai is Team 9. That's….. actually understandable. That is if my assumption is right and he is talking about Team Gai.

"Team 10. Jōnin leader- Sarutobi Asuma. Genin members- Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji." Well, looks like Shikamaru was right, and another canon team? I guess it is really my lucky day.

"Team 11. Jōnin leader- Nohara Rin. Genin members- Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura."

Wait, what?! Did he just say Rin Nohara? As in the previous Jinchūriki of Three-Tails, the team-mate of Kakashi and Obito, student of Minato Namikaze, probably the reason the original events of Naruto anime happened. That Rin Nohara?

Seriously. _What. The. Fuck_?_!_ She should be dead! Then why did he say her name? And if she isn't dead, why is Obito out there playing Madara? Wait….. is it even _him_ playing Madara? No, it _must_ be him running around in a mask. Who else would release the Nine-Tails? I definitely _know_ that happened.

Unless….. Did Madara possibly get someone _else_ to be his puppet? That could happen. Maybe Obito is really dead and someone else is behind the mask? But who?

….

….

….

What the _Fuck_ is going on in this Universe?!

The other concerning thing is that Rin might be Jinchūriki of Three-Tails here? Or not. It could be that she was never kidnapped by Kirigakure, which is what resulted in her death in canon. However, if she _is_ the Jinchūriki of the Three-Tails's, then Yagura shouldn't be the Three-Tails Jinchūriki, and should not have become the Mizukage. But I know for a _fact_ that he is the Mizukage and that there is a war going on in the Bloody Mist, it was covered in class.

Ugh, this is not making any sense. Did Obito or whoever his replacement is, still place Yagura under Genjutsu? Yagura must be under some kind of Genjutsu, I can't think of any other reason why a ninja village would want to get rid of its bloodlines.

And here I was thinking that it was my lucky day.

Fuck.

I was so engrossed in my rambling that I didn't even notice Naruto's celebration.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a sliding door. I turned my eyes towards the incoming Jōnin instructors. My eyes immediately zeroed in on Team 11's Jōnin instructor, Rin Nohara, since I noticed that my Jōnin instructor isn't here.

She had a smile on her face, her brown hair reached her shoulders. She wore a dark black zip-up tunic over which she wore the Jōnin jacket, below her waist, were dark black pants and traditional shinobi sandals. She wore the Hitai-ate on her biceps. And let's not forget the purple strip markings on her cheeks. Overall, she looked sexy as _hell_.

But that was not what my attention was on, even if I would have liked to appreciate her more. No, my attention was on the purple diamond seal marking on her forehead.

How the _fuck_ did she get the Strength of a Hundred Seal? Only those that have the highest level of chakra control should be able to get it. If she is the Three-Tails Jinchūriki, she should not have the chakra control to master the Strength of a Hundred Seal, and there is no way in hell she isn't the Three-Tails Jinchūriki. I have just used my Chakra Sensing skill, she is like a beacon of light, even if she is using her skills to suppress her chakra.

If I hadn't mastered the accuracy side of my sensing skills, I wouldn't have been able to tell. She has too much chakra for someone who isn't from the Uzumaki or Senju clan, and I know for a fact that she isn't from either of those clans. The only reason that she would have that much chakra _must_ be because she is a Jinchūriki.

Plus, there is the feeling I am having that I have some connection to her, which is likely our Jinchūriki connection.

Or, there is a possibility that the diamond-shaped mark is just there for aesthetic purposes. But knowing my luck today has been nothing short of abysmal, I would bet that mark is actually the Strength of a Hundred Seal. I would somehow need to verify it.

If it turns out I'm right, then I need to know how did she achieve chakra control for it? I need to know her secret.

For power.

For freedom.

Ugh, this day has been mentally exhausting, and it is not even noon yet.

But hey, at least I have one of the best Jōnin as my instructor.

I placed my thoughts aside for now and focused on the Jōnin leaders that we're calling out their team and taking them away, most likely for the introduction and telling them about the secondary tests, if it is still a thing in this Universe.

Most of the class had emptied by now, only Team 11, Team 10 and my team remained.

"Team 10, meet me on the training ground 13 in 5 mins," Asuma said in a bored tone and disappeared in in a swirl of leaves with _a Shunshin._

I laughed mentally as a memory came to mind because of his casual use of _Shunshin_.

When we had started learning the basic 3 Jutsu in the Academy, I had thought they were very overpowered. I mean, come on. At first glance, _Shunshin _(even though it is a D-rank Jutsu rather than an E-rank like the basic 3 Jutsu and is not taught in the Academy) and _Kawarimi _could be mistaken as space-time ninjutsu to the uninformed mind but they aren't. There is a reason they are called _basic_ Jutsu.

_Shunshin _or the _Body Flicker Technique, _for example, is basically an increase in the movement speed technique using chakra. _Shunshin_ works by manipulating chakra to move the body at extreme speeds. It's different from physical/raw speed in that the latter would require strength (chakra-enhanced or muscle-enhanced), whereas the _Shunshin_ requires good skill in chakra manipulation.

Proficiency in _Shunshin_ is independent of how powerful a character is. I mean, look at Minato and Hashirama. Clearly, Hashirama is more powerful but Minato is far more skilled in _Shunshin._

The trick with _Shunshin_ is that chakra does all the work while the body just rides the chakra. That's why Shunshin can be done in the most awkward of positions like sitting, lying on the floor, and even when in the air falling to the ground like Sai once did.

The body may not be capable of keeping up with such speeds that Shunshin forces the user. Those proficient with it have trained their sensory/perception and reactionary skills or are using a Jutsu to boost their perception and reactionary skills.

That being said, it is very difficult (but not impossible) to use in battle. See, since the main reason is that the increase in movement speed is too large and it only increases movement, _not_ reaction speed. You don't use _Shunshin_ unless you have properly mapped your path to your destination beforehand and this increase in speed means that you are very vulnerable to counters or even something crossing their path.

Imagine you are in a battle and use _Shunshin_ to dodge an attack. Because you have not mapped out your route and destination properly you might trip at high speed due to a sudden bump/hole in the ground or might walk into a kunai that your ally just threw without expecting that you would move.

In short, the user of the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ cannot react to his own speed, by the time they realise something is about to intersect their path it's already too late for them to avoid it.

Now it is all generally true but like all general rules, there are exceptions. The most important one is whether the user of the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ can somehow increase their reaction speed or reflexes to adjust for sudden changes.

A Dōjutsu like the Sharingan is an excellent example. Being able to predict what is in your _Line of Sight_ means you can react to it much faster.

There is no better proof than Shisui Uchiha, he is the ultimate example that the combination of_ Shunshin _and _Sharingan _is terrifying.

The guy could create _speed clones_. That is Saitama level shit.

Then there are the other basic Jutsu, _Kawarimi _or _Body Substitution Technique_.

In my experience with the Naruto fandom, _Kawarimi_ is one of the most misunderstood Jutsu in the entire franchise. Most fans seem to think of it as a spell that magically swaps the position of the user and another object, when in reality that's not at all how it works. The truth of the matter is that _Kawarimi_ is 80% sleight of hand, split-second timing, and 20% ninja magic.

_Kawarimi_ isn't a space-time Jutsu like Sasuke's Rinnegan Space-time swap _(Amenotejikara)_ or Minato's Hiraishin. To put it very simply, _Kawarimi_ is just running away really quickly and leaving something behind just to troll someone into believing they hit something. It is based on your speed and how trained your opponent is. You'd never see an Academy Student use a proper _Kawarimi_ on a Jōnin in combat because the Jōnin is a hundred times faster and more perceptive than the Academy Student.

Basically, if an enemy was to throw a kunai knife you could easily get out of the way, but then the enemy would know you dodged it and keep their guard up. What the Kawarimi does is that you place, say a log, in front of the kunai knife and run away to hide in the trees nearby. This creates something solid for the kunai knife to hit, that solid thing will fall to the ground much like an injured body so for at least a second the enemy believes he's got you, he'll soon realise it's a log or something, but it gives you a second to start running or a second to launch an attack from the shadows.

How does it decide what you get substituted for? You decide, based on what's in the surrounding area. Since most battles take place in the forest, usually Konoha shinobi will grab a log from the surrounding area and place it in front of the technique. It's possible to even place an animal there or to place another human being if they're not paying attention. A log is just more convincing because it's around the same size as a human torso and the thumping sound resembles that which a body would make.

How far does it extend? Depends on how fast you can run and how slow your enemy is at perceiving your movements. If it's like Adult Sasuke vs Kid Naruto, then Sasuke could run to the Amazon Rainforest and back to grab a good branch before Naruto realises that Sasuke isn't there anymore, but if its Adult Naruto vs Adult Sasuke, if Sasuke wants to pull it off he'd have to grab something within arms reach or so, because if he moves too far, Naruto would spot it and be onto him.

Can you substitute a person for a pebble? You can, would it be effective? Nope. A normal man can see the difference between a human body dropping to the ground and a pebble falling to earth. The log is used because it resembles a human body and is easy to carry. Can you substitute with a whole house? No way. If you just lifted a whole house off its foundation and carried it to the battlefield because A) literally everyone will notice and B) stop being a dick and put the poor guy's house back.

So, basically, _Kawarimi_ is dodging and hiding while going troll lol lol lol lol lol at the same time. Enemy attacks. They hit a log. They think they got you. You pop out from behind them. There's no space-time jutsu, it's just very quick feet.

There is also the _Henge _or the _Transformation Technique_.

A _henge_ (transformation) is an actual physical change that you consciously maintain through continued Chakra use and concentration.

This technique is most often used to disguise the user as another person, but they can also turn into an animal, plant, or inanimate object.

Users will gain the attributes and physical features of whatever they transform into, such as a weapon's sharpness or an animal's fangs. To be able to assume so many different forms makes this technique invaluable for not just combat, but intelligence gathering and diversionary tactics as well. Some transformations are shown to take some getting used to, such as if the assumed form has a different height than the user or if the assumed form wears clothes that the user isn't accustomed to.

It is NOT an illusionary technique. It is ninjutsu that changes you. When your concentration breaks or you run out of chakra to maintain the form, you return to your original form.

Don't believe me?

Do you remember when Naruto fought Gaara, and Gamabunta was trying to grab One-Tail for long enough that Naruto would be able to jump off of him and wake Gaara back up? Unfortunately, frogs don't have great grip, so Bunta directed him to use a combo henge to change them into something else…

Pressed for time to think of a proper form, Naruto chose to transform them into the Nine-Tails…the first thing he could think of with enough pointy parts to be useful.

That wasn't some cosmetic change that didn't really happen. They ran across the forest terrain on all fours, cutting and sidestepping attacks in a way Gamabunta never would have been able to. They used the nine tails to grab and throw clusters of trees that blocked one of One-Tail's attacks. They used the claws to scratch and smack things out of the air. And eventually, they bit One-Tail hard enough with Nine-Tails's fangs that he stayed put even after the henge wore off.

All those things were real, tangible changes to form that performed actions, and that's exactly what Bunta expected to have happened. It's not something unique to Naruto-this is what _henge_ is.

Being able to use the Transformation Technique does not necessarily mean one can use it well. Ideally, the user's transformation should be indistinguishable from the original, so that if they were placed together they could not be told apart. Inexperienced users, particularly Academy students, will often have obvious discrepancies in their transformations, making them useless for deception.

Even practised users, though their transformations may lack any serious flaws, can overlook small details of whoever they're impersonating (such as minor scrapes or blemishes), enabling careful observers to expose them as impostors.

Even if a transformation is a perfect likeness, users can still inadvertently reveal themselves if they don't act in the same was as their subject would. Users can also be identified as fakes if their scent is wrong.

When a transformed user has been found out and attacked, they ordinarily allow the transformation to dispel.

Some users may maintain the transformation in a final attempt to keep their cover, only dispelling the transformation once this effort fails. Still, other users may, when they seem to be dispelling the transformation, actually take another transformation altogether, confusing opponents as to their true identity.

Seemingly the only way to reliably find out if somebody is using the Transformation Technique is to knock them unconscious, which will cause the transformation to dissolve.

And while the _Henge_ is incredibly useful, there are some things that it can't do. It can't change the mass of the user. Additionally, it requires concentration to be able to maintain the _henge._

One can't just transform his hands into swords or hope to transform into a bird and fly away.

You would have to know and concentrate on every aspect of henge if you use it in a highly dynamic style, like when fighting. If not it would just be dispelled.

That is why it is not very efficient to use it in heavy combat situations.

And less said about the _Bunshin Jutsu _or _Clone Technique_, the better.

For this technique, users create one or more clones of themselves to move alongside them.

Unlike most other useful clone techniques, these clones have no substance and thus are incapable of damaging opponents. Because of this, it is only useful for confusing enemies while other attacks are prepared.

Opponents can identify clones from their original through careful observation, as clones won't cast shadows, crush grass, kick up dust, etc.

Like I said, utterly useless. No ninja worth their salt would fall for this out in the real world.

But maybe it will come handy somewhere, so I mastered it like _Henge_,_ Kawarimi _and _Shunshin. _

I was brought out of musing by Shikamaru who was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oi, Arashi. Are you alright? I gotta go now. " He said and brought up his fist forward.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah. Just…. something on mind….. nevermind. Good luck." I gave him a fist-bump.

"For what?" I can count the no. of times I have seen Shikamaru confused.

"You'll know." I just smirked at him.

"...Troublesome."

As he was going down, I caught Ino's eye. I waved her goodbye. She happily waved me back with a smile before turning to Shikamaru and berating him for something.

I guess, somethings never change.

"Team 11. Meet me at the rooftop." Rin said to Team 11 ignoring Naruto's rambling about how Team 11 got the best sensei since Rin-nee is better than Kakashi-nii.

Huh? Should have guessed both Kakashi and Rin are close to the Uzumaki family.

Then she turned to Mito.

"Sorry, Mito-chan. You would have to wait for Kakashi, he might be a bit late." She informed Mito with an apologetic expression.

Mito just sighed.

"Kaa-san told me and Naruto that it might happen."

Rin smiled apologetically and disappeared in a _Shunshin._

With her gone, Team 11 also shuffled out of the room without even saying goodbye to their siblings.

Well, that was rude. They don't cherish their family enough.

I had killed a human for my brother.

Well, it's not my problem what is going on in their family but it is kind of irritating to see this.

But you know what they say, you will not value something until you've lost it.

As soon as they were gone, the classroom was quiet again.

Well, this is awkward.

"So…. wanna go out to eat something? My treat." I ask my other two teammates.

My teammates turned to face me then each other.

I don't know how but I think they had a whole conversation just with a single look alone.

Mito then turns to me.

"What about our meeting with sensei?"

"What about it? I thought your sister said he would be late."

"My sister?... Oh, Rin-nee? She did say that Kakashi-nii would be late. I guess, there is no harm."

Satsuki stands up and sighs but not before shooting a look at Mito.

"Fine, let's go." She says as she moves towards the door before stopping and facing me.

"Where are we going?"

I just shrug at her question, it is not like I had time to explore restaurants with all the training I had been doing.

"No idea. Why don't we let Mito choose?"

Satsuki's face takes a pitying expression.

"Oh you naive boy, you just dug your own grave."

What? What was that about? I turned to Mito to ask 'what was that about?' but found her pumping her hands in the air.

"To ICHIRAKU RAMEN!"

* * *

**-(At the Ramen Shop)-**

We reached the ramen shop, Mito leading us.

I had almost forgotten about the famous (those who know of the Naruto franchise) shop.

"Teuchi-jiji, 5 bowls of Miso ramen!" Mito said as she sat down on one of the counter-stools.

But it wasn't an old man that greeted us but a cute teenage girl. Maybe about 17-18 years old.

She is slender, with long dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

I guess this is Ayame, Teuchi's daughter.

I was brought out of thoughts because as soon as she saw me, her eyes widened.

"You are-"

"A customer."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as who I guess is Teuchi, came out and spoke over her daughter and then shot a look at her daughter.

Then he turned back to me and smiled.

"What will you have, lad? Mito-chan already gave her order and Satsuki-chan is also a frequent customer."

I noted that Satsuki has already taken a seat besides Mito.

"What does the chef recommend?" I asked after turning my attention to him.

"Chef's recommendation, huh? Since it is your first time, how about a bowl of Miso Ramen?"

"Then I will have Miso Ramen."

I took a seat, the one beside Satsuki. The ramen came in no time, served by Ayame who gave me a smile as she finished placing the Ramen bowls for us.

I returned her smile and took the chopsticks.

The three of us still remained quiet, the sound of us eating ramen the only being heard.

I looked at my two teammates, Satsuki was eating the Ramen normally, savouring the taste.

It was when I looked at Mito that my eyes widened.

She was chugging the ramen, bowl after bowl. She was already on her 4th bowl.

I had completely forgotten about Uzumaki's obsession with ramen.

I could feel my purse becoming lighter.

Coming here might have been a mistake.

As if reading my thoughts, Satsuki looked at me and smirked.

"Heh, I warned you."

She did. But come on, who is prepared to see something like this.

I chatted with Satsuki about random topics, the previous awkwardness between us, gone. I didn't flirt with her, even if I wanted to. It was not the right time, nor the right place.

Eventually, even Mito joined in after she finished her meal.

None of us brought up what happened in the morning.

Life was good.

Mission Get Friendly With Your Team-Mates After The Morning Debacle, Accomplished.

….. Look I'm not very good with names, okay.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: I wasn't able to update it sooner because I was busy IRL.**

**Now, the changes in the story:**

**First,**** I have corrected as many grammatical mistakes as I could. **

**Second,**** I have tweaked the personality of Arashi a little bit. He is still a total asshole now but he is not as angry as he was in the starting chapters. The bit about him sleeping with his brother's wife has been removed. He instead killed his brother's wife because she cheated on his brother. So, he is still a psychopath.**

**Third,**** there were some inconsistencies which have been corrected.**

**Fourth,**** 'Notification System' has been changed to 'Guidance System'.**

**Fifth,**** I've refined many dialogues throughout the story.**

**Sixth,**** the Aburame bloodline has been removed. As in, in this Universe, it is no longer a bloodline that can be copied through BIOLOGICAL IMITATION.**

**You could re-read the story for a better idea.**

**Thank you all those who have followed, favourite and REVIEWED my story.**

**It helped a lot shaping this chapter.**

**Till next time...and don't forget to REVIEW.**


End file.
